KonoSuba: Dragon's Adventure on This Wonderful World!
by Namikaze Nara
Summary: I died, and I live. My life is changing so much ever since i meet that Irresponsible Goddess and then reborn in a new world in a new body. It was only now i learn how fragile the world could be. Or how crazy the world could be when the universe itself giving a middle finger to the physics law. [Over Powered OC. Self Insert. GenderBend]
1. Chapter 1: I meet a Goddess

Hello Everyone, I'm back once again with another story, Dragonborn in a Konosuba Universe.

Before you started to read, however, please do note that this is a self-insert and gender bend story. I understand some people didn't like those things, so please don't force yourself to read this, though I would be really happy and thankful if you give this a chance.

With that said, this is something I come up with after watching Konosuba OVA. I mean, honestly, we have someone with one hit kill weapon already, now we have someone who basically, in Nasu Universe, would be a first true magic user. That was so OP! This world isn't balanced at all!

So that way I come with this story. This world is already unbalance yet still work smoothly. Then let's throw something just as balance breaking character and let have them suffer the craziness of this universe.

Oh, almost forget, this is taking place around a month before Kazuma appeared, so don't worry, Kazuma will make appearance and become one of the main character later.

Without further ado, please enjoy~

===== Konosuba =====

Prologue: I met a Goddess

[NieR: Automata OST - Mourning]

Where...am I?

No matter where I am looking, there is only purple mist around me, with the sole exception of a tiled floors beneath me that only stretching for few meters before swallowed by the purple mist, and a white and gold chair right across where I am sitting.

I tried to remember what happened before I woke up here, but drawing up a blank. The last I could remember is the frightened face of my sister, and then… and then…

"You're died." I immediately snapped to the source of the voice. It was a beautiful woman, with blue dress and slightly transparent pink skirt, with long blue hairs tied into a circling bun, with the rest letting it flow to her back. She sat in the chair across me, with angelic beautiful smile on her face. "Your life is short, but regrettably, you are truly dead."

I see… So I am dead. My body slumped on its own, despair slowly filling me when I hear the Goddess confirm my suspicion. I only pushing twenty-two by now, and I haven't even finished my book.

It hurt. Even the knowledge that it can't be helped, it is still hurt to know that I'm dead and wouldn't be able to do anything anymore. But still, there is something I need to confirm.

"My sister. She is okay right?" I looked up to the woman in front of me, pleading with my eyes as I holding the hope in my heart warily. The woman looked surprised for a moment, before smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she is alive." I let out a breath that I didn't know I'm holding until then. At the very least, she is okay. And while I still can't really accept that I'm dead, at the very least my sister isn't following me.

"Where am I?" I asked resignedly. If I was truly dead, then there is only one place this is possibly be. "And who are you?"

The woman placing her hand on her chest while smiling proudly. "My name is Aqua, the Goddess who lead the young death to the after-life. Now you have two choices, either being Reincarnated to a new life in a different world, or go to heaven."

Before I have a time to process that there is really a goddess, she already on me, with her tantalizing pink lips almost touching mine. So close!

"However, just between us, the Heaven isn't really as good as you people make it. You wouldn't even have a physical body, and could only basked in the sun all day like an old man."

So basically I will be an inactive energy? That… didn't sound appealing at all.

The Goddess suddenly leaned back just as fast as she leaning forward me, and once again took a sit on her chair before crossing her legs just as she smiled at me.

"The truth is, this RPG like world is currently being under siege by the demon lord army, and people live in fear every day. Because of that no one wanted to be reincarnated, and it suffer from population shortage."

"So you decide to send people who died in another world to this world." I summarized. The Goddess blinked, as if can't believe that I could draw a right conclusion, before nodded her head.

Why I have a feeling this Goddess is looking down on me?

"Yes, that is correct." She nodded her head with a sort of haughty smile. "You will get another chance in life, with all of your memories intact, and the people get their hero. Isn't it a good deal?"

I rubbed my head with a sigh. On paper, yes, that is indeed a good chance, but the truth could be far from it. She said it herself, this world is overrun by a demon army. "Isn't I just going to be killed again?" I am, after all, just ordinary man with no special skill to spoke off, much less something that could be used to fight a demon.

I'm not even good in reading a holy book.

"Don't worry about that." The Goddess huffed in an almost smug smile, crossing her hands with eyes saying that she already got what she wanted. "In exchange, you will be allowed to bring one thing to that world, be it an ultimate weapon or ultimate talent. Anything at all."

That… That would change anything. I looked at the Goddess in disbelieve. "Anything? Even God like Power or a one hit kill weapon?" I asked in confirmation. The Goddess nodded.

"Anything."

That… that's crazy. That would mean that what I could become would only limited in my imagination. I could become the strongest man or the vilest villain given a right wish.

Wait… Could it be that I could live my dream? It is technically one wish, I just have to worded it right.

"Then…" I gulped, before turning to the Goddess with serious eyes. "Then I want to become my Skyrim character."

Alicia Frey the Dragonborn, the arch-mage and also the Vampire Lord. If I have her power, then I will almost be guaranteed to be able to face anything. Though the most important thing is…

Alicia Frey is a woman. A woman with pretty face and a bombshell body. With skin as fair as newest snow, and huge… assets, I would be the ultimate woman for sure.

"Your Skyrim character?" The Goddess tilted her head, and for one skipped heart beat I thought it wouldn't be allowed. But The Goddess smiled and clasped her hand. "Alright! I don't know what that is, but the system will take care of it by itself!"

I see...that's- Wait what!? She just accepts it without even knowing what my character are! That's just too irresponsible! This Goddess is just too irresponsible!

It works on my favor though!

A blue magic circle come to live below me, the crest spinning gently but picked up speed as second ticked by.

"Then Brave Hero, on the myriads of Hero, I Pray you to be the one who slay the Demon Lord." I turned back to the goddess, who this time spreading both of her hands to me. "Should you success, then we will grant you one wish, no matter what is it, as favor from us Gods. Now Go, Brave Heroes!" And then everything went to white.


	2. Chapter 2: I get a new body

I'm back, just two days after the last chapter. New Records!

Anyway, a bit of head note, this chapter is going to be a bit on the mature side.

NO lemon or anything I assure you, but still something to need to be note of.

lordrednight: Yes and Yes. She will have an over powered dragon soul and the mentality that go within. Not immediate though, as he will have to integrate to his, now her new body first. But you should be able to see the hint of the chance in her personality in this chapter.

Anyway, Enjoy~

===== Konosuba =====

Chapter 1: I get a new body in a new world

When I regained consciousness, I found myself standing on the walkway.

The sun already disappeared on the horizon, with stars littering the night sky. It was beautiful, something that could never be seen back home because of the light pollution.

A new world. A real new world in another dimension. I truly transferred to a new world in another dimension, just like in novels and manga I like to read.

A giddy eagerness bubbling inside of me. I look down to inspect myself, and just as I hoped, a twin large lumps on my chest preventing me to look at my own legs. I raised my gloved hand, and watching in fascination as it clenched and unclenched at my will.

A new world with a new body. I taking off my upper arm length black glove and then tracing my face with my pure white skinned hand. It was soft, really soft. It was very different with my hardened skin back then.

I wore my glove once again before inspecting my clothes this time. A slick black coat over a black sleeveless shirt. I can't see it now, but I know the shirt have a white colored regalia on the back. I also wear a black mini skirt with a white belt in the form of ring, black opaque tights, and a thigh length black high boots.

What draw my attention however, the dragon necklace on my neck and the blue jeweled ring on my left ring finger. The Dragon Blood necklace and the Ring of Arch-mage. It is an item that allowed me to use shout without delay and granted me Infinite Mana respectively.

This… I didn't even expect this. It seems that Goddess just took my current Skyrim avatar and shoved my soul inside without even checking it.

That Goddess really is irresponsible, but again, this work in my favor!

A soft clattering sound turn me from my inspection of my own body to a man who looks like having trouble packing her wares.

Lucky me. It seems I didn't have to look far to get some information of this place.

With that plan in my mind, I put my most sincere smile and walked toward the helpless man.

Back then when I play Skyrim, I focused my character on her womanly charm as much as possible. That means I put as many point as I could into Speech perk until it reaches a max level of one hundred. Hopefully, it would be transferred along with anything.

"Excuse me." What come from my mouth is not my usual deep voice, but a soft silky voice that would even make myself blush if I'm still in my old body. The man snapped his attention immediately to me before frozen, his jaw falling into the floor and his eyes widened. A healthy pink hues adorned his cheek.

Not that I blame him. That would be my reaction if I were in his shoes and approached by an almost abnormally pretty lady.

And abnormal I am. Not just from the perk, but there is also a vampirism charm that need to be put into calculation. It boosted my charm for 40%, along with turned my skin into purest white comparable to newest snow, and turning my eyes into captivating crimson.

"Y..yes?" The man squeaked, and I know immediately I have him right in my palm. My lips quirked slightly at the thought.

"Do you need help?" I asked softly, kneeled down to make myself on his level and help him by picking up the fallen merchandises without waiting for a reply. My sharp ear allows me to hear his gulp, but I tactfully ignoring it.

After few minutes, we're done with collecting all the merchandises on the ground and storing it on the proper box. Clasping my hands to stave away imaginary dust, I turned to the man who still have trouble looking up from my chest to my eyes.

Gotta give him the prop for making the effort though.

"T...thank you for helping me… Miss..." He trailed off, and I noticed my own breach on etiquette. Smiled, I offer my hand to him.

"Alicia, Alicia Frey." The man clasped my hand almost shyly while offering a shy smile with red face.

"Gregory." He answered before releasing my hand. "Thank you for your help, Miss Alicia." He continued, before fishing his hand and taking out a handful coins and then placing it in my hand almost forcefully. "Please, accept this for your trouble."

Five coins in total. I still didn't know how much it worth, but it might help me begin my journey. I smiled in gratitude at the man and depositing it on my unfortunately empty brown pouch.

"Thank you, Sir Gregory." I thanked, while making sure to smile to show my appreciation, before decide to ask the question I'm truly after. "Tell me, you wouldn't know the place I have to go for a beginner who want to slay a demon king, do you?"

Honestly, it was a gamble. According to the Goddess, this world is similar to that of an RPG, complete with Demon Lord setting. Normally, in RPG game, a beginner adventurer would be asked to go to the inn to look for information or having to register themselves into a guild.

However, there is no saying that the same would apply to this world. Worst come to worse, this man would look at me strangely, or even send me into a military instead.

"Ah, then you will have to go to the adventurer guild, miss." Apparently, this world used the later setting, that all adventurer is being recorded and controlled by the nation. Holding back the sigh of relief, I smiled at the man.

"Then would you please point me how to go there, Sir?"

Few minutes later, I stand in front of the grandest building I ever laid ever since I arrive in this world. Admittedly, it isn't much, but that didn't change the fact that building is indeed grant. It is more akin to Mansion rather than a building, with blue and white coloring giving it a royal atmosphere.

I let out a huffed smile and placing my right hand on my hips. This is the place where my adventure begin. Where I would really leave my past life behind me and make a new life in this fantasy new world.

Smiled widely in excitement, I push the door open.

Inside the guild is actually similar to a bar, complete with loud cheers and stinking sweet smell of beers. A bit ahead and on my left is a wooden board, with several papers that seems to be quest offers plastered on its surface. Keep ahead of it is a stole with a single woman that seems to be one of the maid working on this place.

Speaking of the maid, one of them notice my present and walked towards me with a spring on her steps and a wide cheerful smile that seems entirely to bright to be fake.

"Welcome~ Please take a sit on the table if you want to order anything, or go to the counter for adventurer business." The girl said while pointing towards my right, where a single woman wearing a low cut shoulder less shirt and showing generous amount of her cleavage smiling at me from behind the counter.

After saying my thank to the girl, I walked toward the smiling woman.

On my way there, I noticed that almost everyone is staring at me. This stare is beyond a look given to a pretty woman who just walked into a room, as not just men who looked this way. No, this is more of curious gazes given to someone unfamiliar in a very familiar establishment.

I ignore them.

"Excuse me." I said while leaning forward, placing my elbow on the counter and smiled charmingly at her. "My name is Alicia Frey, and I wanted to join the guild."

The woman on the counter smiled back at me and nodded her head. "I understand. But there will be a registration fee… Is it fine?" She asked, though I notice a wryness in her smile. It seems that a lot of people have tried to join this guild on a whim, but unwilling to part to any money.

It is understandable, but proving to be an obstacle to me, and this is only the beginning. When I transferred to this place, the irresponsible Goddess seemingly forget to give me even a starting money. What more, I didn't even know how the currency of this world works.

It seems I have to bluff my way again and hoping that the woman would kind enough to explain some thing for me.

"I only have this much money left from my travel." I explained, while placing all my five gold coins given to me by the man I helped before. I also make sure to put a weak smile to my face, as if to convey the hopelessness of my situation but unwilling to talk about it.

"Oh, this is more than enough." Surprisingly, the woman smiled brightly while only taking three coins with her and pushing the rest to me. "We only take 3000 Eris as a registration fee." That would mean one gold coins is equivalent to a 1000 Eris. I still didn't know how much it worth, but at the very least I know to how much coins I need to give when someone asked me a certain amount of money.

"I see, I thought it would take more to join a rank of hero." I said with a relieved smile and placing the rest back into my pouch. The woman giggled and nodded in understanding.

"I understand. If you would join for an army or a bigger guild in the main city maybe, but this is just a novice guild." She explained, before standing up. "Anyway, if you're going to be an adventurer, than there is something you need to know. Please, this way." She gestured to her right with her hand and smiled before walking. I followed beside her obediently.

"First, adventurers are responsible for the extermination of the monsters wandering outside the town, people who get rid of dangerous creatures that might harm the citizens. They are also jack of all trades, taking on odd jobs that require their talents, people who earn a living this way are known collectively as adventurers. And among adventurers, there are different jobs."

Jobs, or class as they are called in the old RPG, is a defining factor of how you are going to play in your game.

There is several common class that is generally accepted and used almost on all RPG.

Warrior, a class specifically made for people who like to play as a swordsman. Mage, a class made for people who prefer to lay down destruction from afar. Archer, a class who prefer precision and increase in their fatal chance, and then monk, a weaponless class warrior.

There is also different class outside of those four. Such as a healer priest, an Assassin, Paladin, and so on. It was depending on the game what class selection you can use.

For me, I have decided my class long before I even arrived in this guild.

"Please take this." The woman handed me a brown card in a size of a driving license or an identification card. When I take a look at it, it seems it is indeed an identification card.

"Please look over here." The woman suddenly leaning forward while I inspecting the card, giving me a generous view of her breasts from up close. It seems she either didn't mind showing off her body, which isn't really too much a stretch considering her choice of clothes, or she let her guard down because I too is a woman.

I shook my head to force my eyes away from her bountiful assets and focused back on what she is pointing at before she realize I pay too much attention on her.

"As you know, all things in the world have souls. No matter what form it takes, if you eat or kill a being, you can absorb a part of the memory of the soul. This is known as 'Experience Points'."

That… is actually quiet disturbing. It was similar of how Dragonborn would eat the soul of the dragon and taking their memories to strengthen herself. However, according to Paarthurnax, it come with a cost. The more the soul she, or now I eat, the stronger the urge of a dovah would clouded my mind.

"Is that healthy?" I asked, cutting her explanation midway. The woman turned to me with a questioning eyes. "Isn't the soul that we eat, particularly a strong soul from a strong monster would effect our own soul?"

Again, I spoke even though I didn't really know how this world works. It was really a gamble, but no matter how I think it is actually making sense. Even in Elder Scroll when dragon is eating dragon on regular basis the rule still works.

"Ah." The woman eyes widening slightly as realization dawning on her, before she smiled at me. Though there is a clear amusement on that smile. "I heard there is some people who think like that. But I assure you that is not the case. The soul would just disintegrates into your soul and strengthening it without altering anything."

"I see." So in essence, the soul we eat turning into a pure energy that our soul eat. That actually didn't make much sense considering that would mean soul is just no different than energy, but as I didn't know enough about this world, I just keep quiet and nod.

"Either way, this card would show the amount of Experience Points you have absorbed. At the same time, the level corresponding to your Experience Points would also be displayed. The more Experience Points you have, the higher your level will be. And higher level would grant you a skill points to learn new skill. So please work hard to increase your level."

Basically this card is the character info screen on RPG games. I nodded my head in understanding and smiled gratefully. "I understand. Thank you for your explanation, miss..." I trailed off. She must realize why as she gasped, before she bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry to forget introducing myself. My name is Luna, it is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too." I nodded my head with an easy smile while offering my hand. She look surprised for a moment before accepting my hand, though I notice uneasiness in her smile. Maybe she is uncomfortable with skin touch?

"Please fill your name, height, weight, and other details in the blanks."

I stared at the paper in my hand for few second, before realizing the obvious problem. I didn't know it. My height, weight, even age. I didn't know any of it.

This...this is bad. How am I going to explain my lack of knowledge of my own self? Should I just write it at random?

No. It would be seen immediately if someone around my size take a look at it. Could I just admitted my lack of knowledge to her?

...There is no point in worrying it. It's not like I have any other choice after all.

"Um… I didn't really know about my height and weight." I admitted with embarrassed smile. Luna seems to be not expecting that, and for a moment, I thought I messed this up. But to my relieve, she just giggled and gestured for me to follow her.

"Don't worry. We have the equipment ready for that." She smiled reassuringly at me while opening the door to my right and gestured for me to stepped inside.

It is a small room, with scales at one corner of the room, and a measurement tape on the table on my left.

"Please take off your clothes, Miss Alicia." ...Eh?

This… This is too early. While I did wanting to turned into a pretty woman, having asked to undress myself an hour after my transformation is too much! I haven't even prepared my heart yet!

"Um… can I do it myself?" I asked shyly while covering my chest. Luna look surprised for a second before giggled and then shook her head with a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry, but you will need help to use the measurement tape."

As much as I hated to admit it, yes, that's true. There is no way I can use the measurement tape by myself. Resigning myself, I slowly nodded my head and then begin slowly taking off my coat and then placing it on the clothes stand on my left.

I'm just about to continue on my shirt when I hear a gasp coming from behind me. Turning around, I saw Luna staring wide eyed at me, both hand on her lips. No, it is not to me, but to my back.

"Is something wrong?"

I haven't the chance to look at my own back, but there is only one explanation that come to my mind that might give her a reaction like this.

The Insignia on my clothes.

"That insignia… does it mean anything?" Huh?

I thought it actually means something important when she make that kind of exaggerated reaction. Maybe it is actually a royal insignia, or legendary insignia, or something. But it was actually nothing?

Well, when you think about it clearly, there is no way the significant on an insignia in Elder Scroll would have the same meaning on this world. But still…

I might be able to use this.

I hurriedly turn around, as if trying to hide the insignia on my back. Awkward silent filled the room, which I myself broke it. "Um...Please don't worry about it." I try for a forced smile and wave my hand as if to dismiss it. It actually isn't hard, considering that faking a smile is forced to begin with.

Luna look troubled for a second, before nodded hesitantly. After I'm sure she wouldn't saying anything, I continue to taking off my clothes.

There is no way she wouldn't tell anyone what happened just now.

It is in people's nature to talk about a special or different thing, and this is works more for women who loves companion more than men. She would tell her friend about the weird insignia, and then to another, until the whole guild heard about it as a rumor mill, impossible to clarify but too interesting to wave it off.

Thus my own popularity would raised as well, and my name would be more well known. And in this world of fantasy, having my name well known to a lot of people might give me more connection in the future.

I have to suppress my smirk to show on my lips. Who knows that manipulating people would be this fun.

After a few seconds, I left in a black lacy bra and an opaque black pantyhose.

It was… actually very embarrassing, despite I only have this body for an hour or so. And arousing too.

I'm not kidding when I say my character have a bombshell body. My breasts is big enough that I couldn't even see my feet. My current attire isn't helping, it actually make me more alluring than flat out stark naked.

"Please stand on the scales, Miss Alicia." I nodded at Luna before stepping into the scales while doing my best to not leering at my own body. Beside being embarrassing, it would also leave a lot of question that I wouldn't be able to answer.

I really thankful that my undead blood wouldn't allow me to blush or anything.

Luna crouched down at the scales. I myself can't see it as my chest is getting in the way, so all I could do was waiting. After few seconds, Luna straightened back and smiled at me.

"49."

49 Huh… that's… that's pretty light, I guess. I'm used to have 70Kg on my previous life after all. Honestly, 49 is smaller than I thought this body would weighed, considering the lump of meat I have, but maybe this is something to do with my Vampiric blood?

"Now please keep still while I check your measurement." Luna said while picking the measurement tape on the table. I just nodded and let her do her job.

First, she check my height by placing one end on my feet and raise the other end to the top of my head. After nodding at the number presented, she then begin taking a measurement of my breasts, and then my waist.

Again, I'm glad my undead blood wouldn't reveal my embarrassment.

"It's done, Miss Alicia." Luna said after a few second. I nodded in gratitude while stepping down from the scales and walked to the clothes stand to wear them again.

"Thank you, Miss Luna." I said while buttoning my shirt. Luna hummed while writing something on my card before smiled at me.

"It's nothing, Miss Alicia." She answered while handing me back my card. I accept it after I finish putting my coat on and then check on it

106/61/90, with 49 kg for my weight and height 152 cm. I already suspected it, but I'm actually quiet short in this new life, on opposite of my 170 cm of my past life.

"I already write your name for you, but please write the other information by yourself." She said while handing her pen to me. I accepted it before writing 22 for my age. I decide to keep it around my original body on my past life.

After that, Luna lead me back to main room, toward the blue ball on top of an altar placed on one corner of the room.

"Please place your hand on the crystal. It will measure your Experience Point and numbered all of your skill and abilities."

Despite my undead status, my heart is actually beating fast as I placed my hand on top of the crystal. Or is it just anxiety?

Either way I really are nervous while waiting for the result to come out. After all, this is going to be a do or break and will dedicated how my life is going from now on.

To my surprise, the ball suddenly turned into black, as something akin to black mist swirling inside the crystal. Elemental affinity?

"W-what happened?" I turn to my left where Luna placing her hands on her gaping mouth, eyes wide as she staring at the crystal in shock and fear.

This...this is bad. Is it somehow detect my vampiric nature? If that's the case, then it will be really bad for me.

I just about to draw my hand back and call everything off, but I was too late. A black beam shoot from the altar into my card placed below it.

I took a step back in surprise, watching all the mist on the crystal being shot to my card. The process is only took a few seconds, and when it is done, the crystal is turned back to its light blue color.

Silent filled the room following the event. I myself still trying to wrap my head around what just happened.

According to Luna, the crystal would read my soul to measure my status and skill. Is that what happened? My undead soul blackened the crystal?

It took me a few moments to properly collect myself, but those few seconds proven fatal. Luna snapped back to focus before me and take the card before I could snatch it away.

"W-what is this!? Almost all the status beside luck is far above the average numbers!" Luna exclaimed loudly before I could stop her. I could feel everyone gazes is focused on my back now. "W...who are you?" There is a slight tremble in her voice as Luna turned to me with wide eyes.

This is...bad. It's not like I didn't expected this. As a Dovah, naturally my stats is above common human. But to be publicly announced like this might be bad for me.

Human fear unknowns. They would instinctively shy away from something they didn't know or even isolate them. And now, in their midst suddenly a seemingly normal woman having a strength far above them. It wouldn't strange if-

"With this stats, almost all top tier Jobs would be immediately opened to you!"

Huh?

Luna's not trembled out of fear like I thought, but actually just shaking in excitement. Her voice carry just how excited and happy she is at the news.

"The Holy Knight Crusader, The powerful spell caster Arch-Wizard, The healing priest Arch-Priest, and others job would be immediately accessible for you!"

It..It seems I underestimate the people of this world. In this demon filled world, it seems people with abnormal strength is not something that strange, or at the very least not enough to make people fear them.

I didn't know what it is said about this world I'm in and its inhabitant, but I'm quite grateful. At the very least I wouldn't be persecuted immediately after my reincarnation.

"T..Then.." I immediately coughed when my voice is coming out too high pitched than I wanted it to. I can't help it, the emotional roller caster is too much. On one second I thought I have to slaughter everyone in this guild, the second this woman suddenly congratulate me.

Shaking my head to calm myself, I tried to put back a smile on my lips. It is still a bit shaky, but better than bewilderment. "Is there an Illusionist job?"


	3. Chapter 3: I burn a forest

Konosuba 2: I burning down a forest in a new world

Illusionist, or Master of the Mind, is a specified job to control or manipulate the minds of the target. Their calling is to bend others mind and breaking their will as they see fit. While they lack in the fire power or even support ability like a wizard or a priest do, but they make it up with their subtlety.

Not to mention, despite made more for information gathering or easier life, Illusion have a powerful ability in battle that could made them almost untouchable. A Powerful Illusionist could made their enemies killing each other or even make them sleep for easy picking. Once they have the targets in their grasp, it is the end, that's how over powered Illusionist is.

Back then when I play Skyrim, I choose this job just because I want the Silver Tongue and Glamor Spell this class granted. It would be in line with my charm based character. Now however, after feeling the fun of manipulating another, I just can't fight the allure.

What I didn't expect however, that Illusionist have a bad reputation in this world. On hindsight, it was something understandable. After all, Powerful Illusionist could make someone do something they really didn't want to, willingly. No one like having their mind controlled like that.

Then again, I thought it wouldn't mean much. I'm already mastered Illusion back then in Skyrim, making them being more acceptable of me shouldn't be easy right?

I was wrong. I could only think that this is that irresponsible Goddess fault, but turn out all of my spell isn't transferred along with my character.

Worse I just found this out when I tried to use to cast Harmony and mimicked its motion, right in front of anyone, just for nothing to happen.

"Um… What are you doing?" Bless my undying heart, or I would be a melted puddle of embarrassment right now.

Curse you Goddess!

I coughed loudly to banish the lump of embarrassment in my throat, before focused back to Luna.

"It's nothing. Anyway, what should I do now?" I said to divert the conversation away from the chuuni movement I just did. It must not work if the gaze Luna give me is any indication, but fortunately she didn't make any fuss about it.

"As I said, Illusionist didn't really have a good reputation in this place, so you might have a harder time looking for a party. Is it okay?" She asked once again in confirmation, which I nodded wordlessly.

Party is a group of people work together to do a quest or to hunt a certain monster. Party is usually formed around four of people, with six as limits. Again, it is depending on the rule of the games itself.

Doing a quest without party is certainly much harder than when you're doing it with a party, as you won't have anyone to watch your back or to support you when you are cornered. Even a party of two people would be capable to finish a quest with far more efficiency than a solo player could.

It is hard, but not Impossible as long as you are powerful enough to do so. Without my magic, it might be going to be a bit dangerous, but certainly not Impossible. Worse come to worse, I can charm my way into a party.

"I understand, then I will register you as Illusionist."

The process is actually quite simple. Luna just have to place the card back on the altar and then saying my chosen job out loud. The card shone for a second before it dimmed down. When it did, My job along with a list of skill is written on the card.

"As you can see, this is the list of skill you could learn under your class." Luna explained, while pointing at a certain list on the card before… scrolling it down?

Wow. I didn't expecting that at all. It seems that this world's magic is so advanced it reach a point where they could duplicate modern tools from my previous life.

"The point on the right indicated the cost of Skill Point it will take for you to learn the skill. Once you have enough point, you can just choose the skill and you will be capable to use the skill immediately." I nodded in understanding at her explanation. It isn't that much difference from the old RPG game I used to play. "As your stats is particularly powerful, you have a lot of bonus skill point. Please use it wisely." She said, before handing the card back to me.

Hm… Starting skill would affect my life greatly for the future. It would define what kind of build I want to go to. I couldn't just choose a highest cost and powerful skill nor choose them at random.

Scrolling through the skill list, I come to a decision.

Charm Skill, make me being viewed more favorably and make people pay attention to me even more. The effect is almost similar to an Intimidation Skill or low leveled seduction. Work in tandem with my own Charm Perk Point.

Voice of The Emperor, this skill makes the users voice to be more pleasant to heard and make people is more willing to listen to what I said. Good to calming people or bargaining.

Glamor, an active skill that I could cast on myself to disguising myself at someone else. And-

Hypnotic Gaze, another active skill to put a strong compulsion to another.

Out of all the skill, Hypnotic Gaze and Glamor is the one that takes so much point, while Charm and Voice of the Emperor only took one skill point each.

I intentionally didn't put any battle oriented skill such as Lullaby, because I don't think I will need it. Magic-less or not, I'm still a Dragonborn and Vampire. Unless that Goddess messing thing more than she already did, then I wouldn't have any trouble with some low class monsters.

Still, it might be a good idea to test my ability as soon as possible.

"Thank you, Miss Luna." I smiled in gratitude at her after pocketing the card to my inner coat pocket, and then gestured to the quest board in the distance. "Do you have any recommended quest for me?"

===Konosuba===

The forest isn't as dark as I expected despite it is probably close to midnight judging by the position of the moon. It was actually quite bright, all things considered.

The quest I took is simple, to hunt a pack of great white wolves that troubling the city residents. I hear they would attack the farm, or even ambushed the city guard when they're patrolling around the forest skirt.

No one knows exactly why the sudden aggression on the wolf behavior, but Luna said it might be because the adventurers has hunting down their prey too much to the point they would have a food shortage. Because of that, they have to expand their hunting zone in order to survive.

Understandable, but it presented more than just an annoyance to the humans. After all, those wolf was strong enough to go one on one with the adventurer because of their agility, thus the best way to kill them is to attack them from afar.

The reward for the wolf is 30000 Eris per head. Fortunately, my adventurer cards would record all the monster I kill. That means I didn't have to bring all of them one by one to the guild to prove my kill.

My feet stopped, my sharp ears noticing a movement ahead of me.

"Laas" I whispered the Thu'um of Aura Whisper. Its function is simple, to detect a life aura around me. At the same time, it is the best Thu'um for a sample to see if the Thu'um is still working in this world or not.

I almost shouted in glee when several red energies come to life in my vision. They are indeed a bit ahead of me, just a few meters or so.

Excitement bubbling from inside me, even as I hold my breath and slowly walking closer into their location. I didn't need to be too close to them, just enough to get a clear view of them- and there they are.

Their form is quite majestic; I have to admit. Pure white fur in this darkness, everyone would be hesitating to attack them. Their crimson eyes is quite intimidating, especially in this darkness.

However, all I could feel was the excitement and the boiling anticipation in my frozen blood. Those white wolf was feared by the humans. They are the predator that hunt the farmer and city folks, and yet.

And yet here they are, becoming my Prey. A smirk quirked on my lips. It would be easy too. A single shout, gathered as they are, a single shout would be enough to kill them all, and I intended to do just that.

I open my mouth, words that would be the end of their existence spoke into existence. " **Yol Thur Sul**!"

Great gout of fire coming into life from my mouth. They have a single moment to turned into the incoming flames with fears before it enveloped them, burning them and leaving nothing but ashes.

However, it was also in that moment I realize, the flames that coming from my mouth is different from the one that appeared when I play skyrim.

It was unrestrained gout of gigantic orange flames, spreading hungrily from my mouth to everything they could latch into. Even now I could feel their heat burning into my skin, such was how hot they are. Blackened smokes raising into the night sky, as the once calm forest turned into a raging inferno, the once dark night turned into day by how bright the flames are.

I snapped my jaw immediately, but it is useless. The damage is done. The flames ravaging wildly, burning the forests and every unlucky resident into cinders.

This…This is bad! If left alone the flames would really burn the entire forests. It might even spread into the city!

S…shout! If I remember correctly there is a shout to summon a storm and to freezes thing. If I used both or at least one of them then it would be enough to extinguish the flames.

I opened my mouth, ready to let out a freezing mists into the forest, or at least that's my plan. But….

But I didn't know how to do it. I know I could do it, but the Thu'um to call upon to do it is unknown to me.

This…This Goddess… Not just magic, she also didn't give me the innate knowledge of the Dragon Tongue!

Frustration and rage bubbling inside of me at the Irresponsible Goddess who didn't do her works properly. What is the point of a Dragonborn without the knowledge of the Thu'um? More importantly, without them, how am I supposed to put out the flames?

My hand clenched on its own into a tight fist. My whole body shaking in fury. It burns. This fury, it burns inside my stomach and bubbling into my throat. Can't hold it anymore, I snapped my eyes open and shouted my rage into the sky.

"Curse you, Irresponsible Goddess!"

===Konosuba===

I swear, the next time I meet her, I will drink her bloods dry for putting me in this situation. I let out an irritated sigh while leaning my back to the wall behind me in this abandoned alley, listening to the frantic running out there.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, my last shout actually turning into a Thu'um. The bad side, it causing a small Earthquake, and the forests destroyed even more from the blast. The good side, the flames is being extinguished by the shock wave.

Naturally guards and adventurers swarming the destroyed forests in time. I just barely able to sneak my way out and get away as fast as I could.

"That was a close one." I let out a sigh of relieve, but it might come a bit too fast. A loud clattering sound snapped my attention to a city guard who stumbled into a trashcan on the side of the alley.

My body stiffened, arms ready to attack him while his back is still exposed to me. It probably is just coincidence, but for him to just happen to be in the same alley as me, while the rest of the guard is investigating the remains of the forest is suspicious.

"Dammit! This is too dark I can't see anything!" He cursed loudly, kicking the trashcan away before continue running towards the main streets and then turning to the directions of the forest.

It is fortunate for me to not attack him then, as it seems it is actually just a coincidence. Also, I got a good information thanks to him.

According to him, this alley is dark, dark enough for him to not be able to see anything. And yet, I could see everything clearly, I didn't even notice that this alley is darker than usual if not because of his complains.

My right hand went and trace the bottom of my right eye. Night Vision, is one of the skill of the Vampire Lord. If it transferred with me, then it safe to assume that the rest of the Vampire Lord Skill should be transferred as well.

After making sure that no one is going to enter alley, I begin to test my Vampiric skill.

Back then when I play Skyrim, I'm hesitated to become a vampire lord for a simple reason, Vampire lord is really ugly. I didn't know how Serana could stand having a form as ugly as that, no wonder she refused to ever change into her vampire lord form.

Because of that, I use a certain mod that allow me to turn into a vampire lord without changing my body form. I couldn't thank my past self's enough when the black mist covering my body, activating all of my vampire lord skill.

I raise both hand and clenched and unclenched them, but nothing actually happens. I myself didn't feel any difference from before.

Is it failed?

I shook my head to banish that. This is too early to give up yet. So instead I willed claws to appears on my hands, the same vampire claws that would burst when I turned into vampire lord.

Black, sharpened claws cut through my gloves. It was very sharp, with the tip glistening menacingly.

I smiled in satisfaction watching them retracted and burst at my will. At the very least that Goddess isn't messing up with this too.

Next to check its sharpness.

Turning into a brick wall ahead of me, I immediately slashed my claws at it. As I expected, there is almost no resistance at all, my claws cut through concrete wall like a knife through hot butters.

[Nier Automata OST - Dark Colossus (Kaiju) [FULL]]

"ha…ha…hahahahaha! Hahahahaha!" Yes! I'm a bit worried when I know I couldn't use my spells and my power over Thu'um is limited to what I know manually, but I shouldn't have.

I remember when Halkon offering me his blood. "to walk among sheep as Lion", he said. It was true… this power, I didn't need to be worried over anything. I'm the predator, the Queen of the night, and there is no one in this world that could take my rightful place.

I turned my attention to the entrances, seeing several city guards and adventurers clustering together. Those who have shield standing in front, with the one with long range weapons pointed their weapon at me. However, even from here, I could smell their fears, could see the shake in their arms and body.

I smirked at them confidently. I could kill them, all of them with ease, but I have no reason too. Killing them now would just become a problem for my new life. I wouldn't be able to life in this city anymore.

Besides, I didn't have to do anything. They can't even see me; their mortal eyes are too weak to be able to perceive my forms. My guess is they could only see my glowing crimson eyes and my silhouette to know where I am.

I waved my hand at them, while calling my power to turned into flock of bats. The guard stiffened, and a man with silver hair let loose his arrow. He must be a skilled archer, as it loose towards me with uncanny precision.

It just too bad I already disappeared from that place, dispersed into countless bats.

It actually feels weird. I didn't actually dispersed into bats despite I am surrounded by bats. It's more like I become formless, become a mist being covered with bats as I fly away into the rooftop on the building at my left before being reformed once again.

My feet touching the rooftop gracefully with no sound, as the bats that surrounded my disappeared into my body. Again, it feels weird having them just merging with my skin, but beside the uncomfortable feeling, it didn't leave any marks or even pains.

I could hear the man below barked orders to the others to look for me, but it would be useless unless one of them could fly. Not that it will matters.

After all, those putty humans would never have the chance to actually beating me, much less captured me.

===Konosuba===

The sun is about to come out when I walked back towards the guild to report my mission accomplishment. After that, I keep experimenting with my power on top of the rooftop. It was fortunate being a Vampire Lord is one of my favorite mode in Skyrim, I know all of the skill by heart, even the modded one I use to strengthened it and make it suit my role play character.

Of course, there is some skill that I can't really use yet unless I want to draw attention to my location, but knowing that it will works is enough for now.

It took them a few hours before the commotion is dwindled. It was only when I couldn't hear any frantic footsteps or barked orders that I jumped from the rooftop back to the alley and walked back towards the guild.

Either way, I could finally have a rest and eat something. While an undead can't feel fatigue, hunger, or even thirst beside for bloods, I didn't have any intention to neglecting meals. Food, after all, is one of life's greatest pleasure.

I smiled in satisfaction as I placed my hand on the door of the guild. It seems this new life wouldn't be bad at all. I have a pretty face, good body, and over powered power.

Being vampire is awesome.

A flash of light in the corner of my eyes steal my attention. Turning to the horizon, I could see light beginning to raise in the distance, chasing away the darkness of the night. This raising sun also signify my new life, a new adventu-

Eh, why is it so bright? And isn't this a bit hot here, or rather, this is too hot, this is scalding- I'm burning! My eyes!

"Hyyaaannn!" I throw myself into the door of the guild, heedless to the commotion it will cause. Anything to get away from the burning sun!

Being vampire is suck!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry this one take longer than the others, but i begin to get busy again. However, in exchange, i make this around twice the length than before, so i hope it make up with the delay.

I'm also didn't expecting to get even more review, and it honestly make me so happy, so please keep review and rate. If you have something to ask, feel free to ask, i will do my best to answer it.

Now for a note of this chapter, you might realize that Rin and Dust have different archer than in the novel. Don't worry, this is before the Konosuba time line after all, they will be separated later.

Also, some of you might saw a slight inconsistency in Alicia's personality, however, this is intentional. First, she is used to be a man, a normal and healthy man like any other, albeit a bit softer on the inside. Now, he is in the body of a woman; a vampire lord, dragon woman who have the mindset of the strong.

And also this is in her point of view, so the info written here is not always true, it is limited to what she knows and believe.

lordrednight: Thank you. Yes, she have the innate knowledge of the Dovah. However, if you have watch boku no hero academia, you will understand there is a difference between someone who is born with the power and someone who knows how to use it. Her conscious effort to use it is hindering her own natural instinct. That's why she won't have access to a more exotic shout until she is in the situation where she would understand the words instinctively or until she learn to accept her Dovah self fully.

Kenegi: Yes, they could, but i would like to think Harlon have a reason to try killing the sun beside only a prophecy, as you know, killing the sun is really, really stupid. It literally will kill all lives, even vampire. And hence this; vampire won't be perish under the sunlight, but it will weakening them and actually a bit painful. Nothing that couldn't be plowering through, but Alicia is still new to this vampire and business vampire, it will take time until she learn to tolerate it.

wolf: Thank you for your encouragement.

Well then, without further ado!

=====Konosuba=====

Vampire. It was one of the top tier undead race in this world or even the previous world. They are all around powerful being with strong physical bodies, claws that could cut through steel, and high affinity over magic. In some literature, they are even called the Ruler of night for a reason.

However, just as they are all powerful, Vampires also have a bunch of weakness. Running water, garlic, cross, silver, the need to drink bloods and the weakness to sunlight.

The vampires of Skyrim are not much different, albeit they didn't have as much weakness as the one in the literature. For starter, Vampires in Skyrim didn't afraid of Garlic. I cook a lot of food using Garlic back then. Next, we've no problems with running waters. I often taking a bath or swimming in the river when I get tired running around helping people and saving the world. There is no cross in Skyrim that I know of, so that is still a question.

However, we still have weaknesses. Lack of Blood wouldn't kill us, but it will rob us our reason and sanity, turning us into mindless berserker until we have some. Silver is as much weakness to us as it did to all undead or even werewolf.

Sunlight, just in literature, is still as much of an enemy for us. Vampires weak to sunlight, even for true blood like me or Serana. While it wouldn't turn us into ashes, it greatly weakens us, to the point that we might become easy picking for even normal bandits. Our health wouldn't regenerate and we even get a penalty of minus one hundred points of health, our mana and stamina too wouldn't regenerate.

After experiencing it first hands instead of just knowing the effect on the screen, I finally understand why Serana always complaining when I bring her into adventure at days. In fact, I question how is she even could walk under the sunlight. No wonder she always wears a hood to cover her head and face.

It's painful, the effect of sunlight giving me. The pain is similar to when being dipped into a very hot water; It burns my skin and eyes. I have hard time breathings just from that short exposure of sunlight.

And just as fast as it come, it's disappeared as soon as I entering the guild, the door closed behind me on its own.

"Hey… are you okay?" Someone asked me hesitantly. My breath is still raged from the exposure, but I finally have my bearing back to me. Looking up, I saw a girl crouched down close to me, with her hand hesitantly trying to touch me.

I nodded weakly before pushing myself to sitting position. What…what was that? That level of pain from a little light is not right!

I want to protest so much to the Goddess who bring me to this world, this is just become one of them. How am I supposed to live in here if just a little light could give me this much pain!?

"Hey, what happened?" I look up to see a man in mid-thirties hefting up his halberd, and realized how much commotion I caused.

Almost everyone in the guild stand up. Those who couldn't fight like Luna and the maids are far in the back while looking at my direction worriedly, and the adventures are all holding their weapons and ready to fight.

This…This is bad. If they found out I'm a vampire, then they would all attack me without a doubt. I didn't even know why they would even care of a single woman stumbled into the guild in pain.

It seems I underestimated the union of the adventurers of this world.

Wait, this isn't the time to admiring their loyalty for each other. I have to cook up an explanation without them knowing I'm the vampire everyone looking out for- wait… vampire. That's it!

"V…vampire…" I breathed shortly, my ragged voice is just make it the more convincing. Immediately I could see the ripple of nervousness spreading among the adventurers.

The man who come to me, a baldy with pink Mohawk stepping closer and crouched down. His rough hand gripped my shoulder with one hand, a deep frown on his face. My shoulder stiffened, while nervousness builds up inside of me. Is he…

Suddenly that frown turned into a proud grin as he thumbing up with his other hand. "You've seen the hell we live in."

…Huh?

Before I could fully understand what is he even talking about, a silver haired archer that shoot me with his arrow before stepped up, his face serious.

"Where is it?" He asked seriously, though I notice an underlying anger in his tone. It seems my parting gift has hurt his pride.

I put as much remorse on my smile as I could before give her a reply. "I don't know… I focused too much on running away for it. I just glad I lost it."

The man clicked his tongue, but keep his mouth still as his companion scold him for being tactless. I smiled at the girl gratefully before pushing myself to stand up just as Luna approaching me.

After that, the adventurers are sitting back on their respective tables while I following Luna to the counter to report my quests and give a detail of my encounter with the vampire.

It was very easy to report the quest, all I need to do was placed my adventurer cards on the box and wait for the result. While waiting, Luna taking out a paper and a pen before begin my interrogation.

"So, can you please tell me in detail how this vampire looks?"

This is troubling… I placed my hand in chin while thinking what to say. I can't describe myself, certainly, but I can't just say something random just to found out that another adventurer actually gets a glimpse at me and giving different testimony. It would draw too much uncomfortable question.

"I didn't notice the detail… What I could remember was it have a mesmerizing glowing crimson eyes… and it also covered with black mists and bats surround it." I explained as much as I could without exposing myself. Luna nodded in understanding while writing what I said on her book.

"That's the same with what the others said." I bit back a sigh of relief. That's good, that means no one really see me and know how the vampire look. "Where did you meet it?"

Another difficult question… "In the forest, while I hunting for the white wolf." Luna nodded once again, as if my words just confirming her suspicion.

"Thank you, I will be sure to put the details and inform every adventurer about the vampire detail." She said with a smile, which I nodded.

After placing the book and the pen down, Luna opened the box and take out my adventurer card, before gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously. Luna turned to me with hesitant eyes before smiled and handing the card back to me.

"According to your card, it seems you had exterminated all the white wolf in the forest." Along with all the inhabitant of the forest, yes, but I didn't say anything. "It was actually a separate quest, and I didn't give it because I thought you can't do it yet, but…" At this, she disappeared behind the counter before coming out with a tray with… that's… that's a lot of money.

"A million Eris for exterminating all the white wolf, along with 540000 Eris for the rewards of total 18 white wolfs. Total of your reward is 1.540.000 Eris."

A mil- A million!? T- That's so much! I didn't expect to get that much money from my first quest alone!

"But this much… Don't tell me…You're the one who destroyed the forest?" Luna asked hesitantly with a wry smile. I have to hold myself from gulping.

This is bad… If they found out, there is no doubt I will be asked to take responsibility. On worst case, Execution, the best, I will have to paid for compensations of the forest. I highly doubt a million Eris would be enough.

I'm glad I invested a lot of point on Hypnotic Gaze. I activated my skill while staring at Luna right in the eyes.

"Of course not. It was the vampire who destroyed the forest." I said while putting a strong compulsion on Luna to believe me. Her eyes swirled for a second in confusion, most likely the hypnotize kicking in. After a second, her eyes returned back to normal and nodded with a smile.

"I'm glad you're able to get away, Miss Alicia." She said with honest sympathy. I nodded my thanks at her while putting all the money into my pouch. Fortunately, because of the 100X carry weight mod I use, the golds almost didn't weight a thing on my hips.

"Yes, me too. I think I'm going to take a little break from taking a quest for a bit after this." I said with a smile while patting my pouch. Luna giggled and nodded.

After that, I took a sit at one of the tables and ordered some food, a lamb steak and a drink called Neroid.

I didn't even know what Neroid drink is, but the maid said it is the highest demand drink in the guild, so I decide to give it a try.

On another note, she also said that frog meat is also on high demand, but I refused. I didn't even want to imagine how a frog meat is.

As I thought, almost everyone is talking about the destroyed forest and the vampire. There is a lot of speculation flying around. Some people said it is a hidden monster living in the city. Some people said it is a recently awakened monster. Some people even said that it is a Demon Lord General who decided to wipe away the place where adventurer started their jobs.

What I can't understand though, is there almost no tension amongst them. They drink and laugh as if a vampire running around in their city is a daily occurrence. Maybe it is? Or maybe they just confident they can catch me?

A group of people, a party most likely, suddenly take a sit around me. It's the same silver haired archer's party from before.

"Nice to meet you." The girl who scolded the silver haired archer and the one who approach me first greet me with a smile. "My name is Rin, I'm a wizard." The girl introduced herself, before gestured to the others in her group. "This is my party. Dust the swordsman and Kyre the archer."

I smiled back at them and nod in acknowledgment. "Alicia Frey, my job is Illusionist. Nice to meet you."

"Illusionist!?" Rin gasped in surprise, her companion reaction isn't any better too. Kyre raised his eyebrows, shoulder stiff and ready to action, with Dust… he's not even listening to what I say, too busy staring at my boobs.

Sighing, I flick the menu book to his forehead, knocking him from his chairs.

"Ow!" He cried in pains, but I ignore him, focused back to Rin and Kyre.

"Yes, Illusionist. Don't worry though, I won't do anything strange to you two." I said re assuringly at them. Kyre still staring at me with suspicion, but Rin's shoulder relaxed a bit and give me a tentative smile.

"This is my first time seeing someone choose an Illusionist job." She explained. I nodded in understanding just as the maids arrived with my orders. I nodded my thanks to her, before an idea come to my mind.

"Please bring some drinks for them too." I gestured towards Kyre and Rin, just in time with Dust climbing back to his chair.

"You didn't have to, but thank you." Rin said while smiling gratefully. The other too voicing their gratitude to me. Dust couldn't even tear his eyes from my breasts while thanking me. Sighing, I decide to just ignore him.

Besides, being appreciated like this isn't that bad.

"Don't worry about it. I just got a big reward from the quest." I explained while waving my hand dismissively. "Anyway, Luna already explained that Illusionist isn't have the best of reputation in this place."

I sipped the Neroid, and surprised by how good it taste. It's a bit similar to Root Beer, just a bit more hot.

"Anyway, you said you meet this vampire right?" Kyre, the silver haired archer, suddenly cut in. His eyes narrowed fiercely at me. I maintain my smile, while inwardly snorted in amusement. Really, it's amusing this man think he could intimidate me, he didn't even have the built.

"Yes, I did. It was powerful." I said before taking another sip of my newest favorites drink. "I just caught a glimpse of how it looks behind mists and swarming bats though."

"I see… the truth is, we're going to take a quest to inspect the destroyed forest and see if there is anything that might lead to the culprit."

Inspecting the forest huh… While I'm sure there's nothing that could incriminate me there, it might be better to play it safe and come with them.

"We're going to hunt for the vampire too, so we're going to do it tonight." Kyre said while crossing his hand. I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"You're going to hunt the vampire?" I asked while trying my best to not let my amusement slipping with the voice, but it must be failed if the frown on his face is any indication.

"Yes. I never miss my target before, that vampire was the first." He said while clenching his fist. "I intend to fix that."

I see, so that's how it is. My assessment from before is right, he is a skilled archer. Even in that darkness he could shoot straight at a fatal point between my eyes. And he took pride in his skill, a lot, enough to hunt a dangerous vampire just because he missed.

"Yes, that's why we want to invite you to join us, Miss Alicia." I turned back to smiling Rin, and immediately frowned.

She is afraid. That forced tight smile, the slight trembling in her hands, she is scared of meeting this vampire. And yet, she still taking the quest that most likely will lead her to a vampire. That didn't make sense-

Ah. So that's how it is. It's not her idea. Rin keep glancing at Kyre hesitantly telling whose idea's this hunt is.

Before I could say anything though, the last man who so far too busy ogling my chest suddenly grabbed my hand while smiling self-confidently. "Don't worry, Miss. I, Dust, the great sword man, will protect you from this vile vampire!" He proclaimed grandiosely while flicking his hair.

This guy is an idiot.

Skillful but arrogant archer, Kind and meek wizard, and an Idiot. This party is completely unbalanced, with all of them is an DPS. The idiot didn't even have any shield with him to act as a defense as well as a vanguard.

I myself could be considered DPS even though my main job is Illusionist, for a simple reason I could cut my enemies in pieces using my claws. I doubt I can do that in this party though, so I might need to act as a supporter this time.

"If we're going to investigate the forests, then it might be better to not having to fight any monsters." I taking out my adventurer cards while thinking. I just raised six levels from killing everything in the forests, and got more skill points to use.

"Yes!" Rin answered while nodding eagerly. I chuckled at her reaction and deciding two particulars skills.

Muffles, the ability to masking our footsteps.

Musk, another active ability to hide our smells.

And then Intimidation. This ability is almost similar to Charm, just in the opposites. While charms is more effective to humans and make me more liked, Intimidation skills is more effective against monsters, and making them fear me. Of course how effective it is is depending on myself and the monsters in question.

Then again, I'm a Dov and a vampire. I confident it is going to be really effective when I use this skills.

When I saw them my chosen skill, their reaction is better than I expected.

"Wow, if you teamed up with a thief, then you two will be the perfect scouting team." Rin praised me, her eyes showing her obvious relief at the though of not having to fight any enemy. Even Kyre nodded in acknowledgment at my insight.

"It will be useful for tonight."

Hiding skill such as muffles and Musk isn't really useful for being like me, however, I know how useful they could be in a certain times from my time playing Skyrim. It's not for tip toeing around enemy, certainly, but it is useful when you need to do or take something without killing everyone you running across. Point of example is my time infiltrating Thalmor's party.

Besides, using some points for the sake of connection isn't bad either. It's not like I really need those points when my vampiric skills is already all in the max.

After that, we are all agree to meet at 9 in front of the guild and they are all leave to prepare themselves for the quest.

After finishing my food, I found myself with a lot of free time in my hand. I'm planning to go to a public bath and buy some clothes, especially getting myself a robe or something that will let me walk around at day, but until the sun is going down, I can't leave the building yet.

Hm… what should I do now.

Tapping my Neroid glass, I watch how the adventurers spend their free time. Laughing, eating, chatting, basically what you would expect in any bar in the world.

This is going to be a long day.

=====Konosuba=====

Finally… After waiting for hours and get engaged into conversations with several people, some of them involved almost sexual harassment on their part, which I punish swiftly, finally I could walk out once again.

Sighing in relief, I decide to inspecting the city I'm going to living at from now on.

It was just as I thought, when it comes to technology, this world is still stuck in around medieval era. The building is all made of bricks and stones, even the roads and walkway. There are no cars or any modern transportation, but I saw one or two carriages walked past me.

The air too is much much clearer than the city. Perhaps it is because of the lack of pollution, but taking a deep breath has never been as pleasant as now.

The clothes store Luna directed me at isn't that much different with all the buildings around it, the only think that show it is a clothes store is only a small sign hang on the door.

"Welcome!" a loud feminine voice greeted me as soon as I opened the door. "How can I help you?"

The woman who manning the counter is a woman in her early thirties, with long blonde hair and polite smiles that radiated her maturity.

I smiled back at her before looking around the shop. It was a small shop, certainly smaller than what I am used to in my previous life, but fortunately they didn't skimp the choice selections.

"I'm looking for some new clothes and underwear, but first, do you have a robe or something similar here?"

Robes, perhaps one of the most important thing I need in this new life. One or two days is fine, but there is just so much until people being suspicious of why I would only take a job at night and staying at day.

I was lucky that Kyre and Rin invited me to go to this quest at night, it gives me an excuse as to why I didn't want to take any quest when being asked, but I didn't intend to rely on my luck. The thing with good luck is they tend to run out in the most inopportune moments.

So, robes it is. But as I feared, they are really… ukh.

The robes the shopkeeper show me is the typical robes you would find in any games or movies, the kind Gandalfr would wears, just in black color. It was just so bland and not fashionable at all.

"Um… On another thought, maybe a hooded jacket is better." I said wryly while rubbing my cheek. The shopkeeper giving me a sympathetic and understanding smile.

"Yes, please wait a moment." She answered before disappeared behind the aisle to pick my order.

What she brings back is actually more of a hooded sweater than a hooded jacket. It was dark blue colored with white linings, and is a bit tight on my chest, but nothing that would hinder me breathing. Because of that, the sweater could only reach my middle abdomen, but I can use a shirt beneath the sweater to cover it up.

I tried the hood, and fortunately, it was big enough to cover my face with its shade.

"I think it looks really good on you." The shopkeeper complimented me while clasping her hands and smiled.

"Thank you, I will take this." I said while taking off the sweater and looking around. Now that's taken care of, I can look for more clothes of my own tastes.

=====Konosuba=====

In the end, I have to bought a big backpack and a small bag to carry all the clothes I bought. It took me in total around two hundreds Eris for these clothes alone.

It's worth it though. I bought a lot of them, and would definitely enjoy dressing up later.

Either way, I put the bag to my room in the Adventurer Guild. When I ask Luna if there is a good Inn around, she said the guild would rent the upper level room to an adventurer. However, it would be more expensive than a normal Inn, a hundred Eris for three days, didn't include food and drinks.

I take it though, for a simple reason it is convenient. And considering my status as a vampire and my and sun mutual hatred, Convenient is important.

It was a regular sized rooms, with a bed on one corner, a small shelf, and a table. They didn't even have a wardrobe or indoor bath.

I sighed. Yes, the price is too expensive for the quality it delivered, but from what I heard, the normal inn is even worse than this.

Placing both bags on the bed, I begin taking out some clothes to wear for today's quest.

Most of those I choose is tight fitted clothes with pants instead of skirt, though I do buy some skirts. But what the most expensive were the jackets and the shoes. Honestly, one pair of shoes is more expensive than a killer gigantic toad.

In the end, I choose a black shirt that curved at the bottom, leaving my right and left hips open, and a small black unzipped leather jacket. For the bottom, I decide brown tight pants and a black belt to hold it down, followed by a dark blue high boots with gold ties. I also wears fingerless black gloves, just in case I need to use my claws to bail the others out.

"Hm… Not bad." I spin my body around to inspect myself in the mirror, and honestly satisfied by it. The smallest of the jacket just empathizing my chest, with the revealing part of the shirt empathizing on my hips, and yet it was not skimpy or too revealing.

Nodded in satisfaction, I walked out of my room and lock the door, before walked down to where my friend most likely already waiting for me. I didn't bring any weapon or any armor with me, but that part is intentional.

Because honestly, what good of a sword for me who can cut through steels with my claws?

But while I do not need armor or weapons, I certainly don't think my party is the same, yet I didn't see them any armors when I meet them.

"You're late." Kyre said as soon as he saw my face, a tight frown on his face. Honestly, he would be a good looking if not for the crease he always have because of frowning all the times.

"I just got back from buying some clothes." I explained, while inspecting them. Kyre have his bow slung to his back, and Rin gripped her staff with both hands, nervous literally oozing her figure. Even the Idiot Dust's hand never leave the pommel of his sword, though his attention is clearly distracted. "You three didn't wear any armor?"

Rin flinched while averting her gaze, her cheek is dusted pinks. Kyre sighed, uncrossed his arms and giving a nod. "Armor is too expensive for any of us to afford." He explained, followed by a nod from Rin.

"Yes. A general breast plate would cost around one hundred to two hundreds Eris, and a good armor could even reach a million." A million Eris for an armor alone is indeed is too much. I check the reward for this quest before, three hundred Eris. Splitting by four, and we didn't even get one hundred Eris per person, and that's actually the norm, the quest with big reward like mine is actually rare and even rarer for the adventurers to want to do it.

"I see… The economics balances for adventurer job is really bad huh." I lamented with a sigh. It won't be much problem for someone like me, I could wipe out the high difficulty quest with no problem, but the same couldn't be said for those novice adventurers.

It was really fortunate I choose this perk; I can't imagine how my life will be if I choose a useless perk like asking for useless companions or something.

"Well, some people didn't choose to become adventurer to become rich." Rin smiled awkwardly while rubbing her head.

"Anyway, can you use your skill on us now?" Kyre requested, his face steeled into a serious frown. I nodded my head and snapping my finger.

Different from flashy wizards, Illusions spell's strength point is in its subtlety. There are almost no physical appearances of the skill being used, but I know that it's works as intended. This allows me to use my skill without the others notice it.

Understandable, the skill would be useless if everyone could see me when I use hypnotic gaze or the like after all.

"I didn't feel differences…" Dust said while twisting himself to inspect his body. Kyre is more sensible in that he sniffed himself before nodded at me.

I ignore him and checking my adventurer card, especially at the mana bar. As I expected, it didn't decreasing at all. I raise my left hand, at my Ring of Arch-mage, at the glow in its blue jewel.

In this world, all skill beside passive skill use mana to activate. Everyone have a set of mana they could increase by levelling up, and its amount is depending on your intelligent points. I myself have a high intelligence points and a lot of mana, but it isn't really useful for a single reason, this ring.

Ring of Arch-mage, a modded ring that only accessible when I've become the arch-mage of Winter College back in Skyrim. Its function is simple, to decrease the cost of mana of all spells for one hundred percent.

Honestly, this is so over powered that if I become a wizard, I could just throw around destruction without cares in the world.

"Anyway, let's go. We have a vampire to hunt." Kyre's words snapped my attention back to him. I pocketing the card before followed them by walking beside Rin.

"The quest is to investigate the forest remember? We didn't actually need to hunt the vampire." Rin protested, her grip on her staff tightened. Kyre ignore her.

"Hey hey, let's just investigate the forest. If the vampire is there, then we can kick their ass and collect the bounty!" Huh. I blinked at Dust brave claim. He pointed at himself while smiling widely.

It was obvious it was just a bravado for the sake of his friend, but it worked. It would appease Rin's anxiety and Kyre desire for vengeance.

I let out a small breath. "Dust is right. When it comes to it, just leave it to me. Despite how I look, I'm actually very strong." I smirked confidently at Rin. It was not an empty boost; while it was impossible for them to found the vampire, I could handle any beast or monster we might find. They must have noticed it too, as Rin nodded with a grateful smile.

"I hear you hunt the white wolf's pack by yourself." Kyre suddenly said from ahead of us, tilting his head towards me. My nod earned a surprised gasp from Rin.

"Eh!? B-by yourself!?" Rin stuttered in disbelieve, her wide eyes staring at me with disbelieve. I smirked at her confidently while nodding as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not big deals." I said while waving my hand. I know it just raising their opinion about my strength, but the conversation had to be stopped because we have arrived.

And what a sight it was.

When I come to this forest yesterday, it was to a dense forests filled with gigantic and livings trees. Now all that left was burned stumps and charred grounds.

"Ukh…" Rin paled while covering her mouth, her body shaken. She is actually have a better reaction than Dust who's vomiting right then and there.

Corpses. Burned corpses littered the charred grounds and burned trees. Some of them hangings and some of them laying on the grounds. None of them was humans, fortunately, but it didn't make it any less disgusting. The burned smells in the airs is certainly not helping, though I don't know if they can smell it too or not.

And yet… there is one person who have different reaction. Kyre just staring at the carnage before him with critical eyes, his bow slid down to his waiting hands.

"We have enemies." He warned, one hand picks up an arrow from his back. Rin stiffened, and immediately straightened. Dust have it harder, using a tree to support himself while still whizzing, but I ignore them and focused on the monster before me.

Black dog in the size of tiger stalked the forest, its crimson eyes turned to us as soon as Kyre pulled his bow.

"T..that's… Rookie killer…" Rin stammered, face as pale as a ghost.

"Rookie Killer?" I asked, but before any of them could answer my question, it jumped towards us.

Kyre arrow fly true to it, my heightened sense shows me it would pierce its head for sure, if not for the beast to caught the arrow mid-air with its teeth and snapped it in two.

"Wha-!?" Kyre staggered back in surprise, can't believe that his arrow could be stopped like that. And it would be a fatal mistake, as the beast leaped toward him, claws brandishing to grab his shoulder.

I caught it. My hand sneaked to the back of its neck, my claw dug deep into its flesh even as I spin and throw it towards one of the biggest stump. It led out a pained whine when its back hit the tree.

"W..wow…" Rin whispered in awe, but we didn't have a time. The best immediately getting up and glowered at us, its eyes show how furious it is at us. However, there is a cunning wariness in it.

It knows that we are not an easy prey, that we could fight back, and because of that, it won't attack recklessly like before.

"Rin, winds curtains, anything that could throw it away if it gets closer." Kyre ordered, once again aiming at the beast. It was a good plan for an archer, as it will allow him to shoot without fear of being attacked.

However, it depends on either Kyre could actually hit the beast. Considering how agile it is, I very much doubted it.

"No, cast ice or something on its left and right to trap it." I ordered back, my hand flexed in preparation to get head on with the beast.

"W-wait wait! Shouldn't we run away now!? Isn't it too dangerous for novice like us!?" Dust protected, waving his hand at the best with panicked face. Rin nodded repeatedly with just as much scared face.

"T-that's true. Everyone need to know there is a rookie killer in the forest!"

"Dangerous?" I asked, my lips quirked in amusement. The beast isn't dangerous at all. If I were alone, I could just burn it to crisp right now and there is nothing it could do.

"I won't let it get away after sullying my arrow like that." Kyre answered, just with as much venom. I don't know why it is so important for him to keep his archery 'perfect', but I agree with him. We should kill it right here.

"Don't be like that!" Rin shouted while grabbing Kyre's hand forcefully, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "We could die you know!? I don't want to die!" She shouted while tugging at him desperately.

"She is right! Even if you two are strong, we still can die!" Dust shouted while throwing his hand in front of us to stop us to attacking the beast, the fool!

The beast didn't waste the chance presented to it. Dust's back exposed to him, with his hands prevented us to attack it. It pounded on us.

It claws penetrated Dust's exposed shoulders, bloods splattered to the air. Its jaw opened, fangs glinting under the moonlight, aimed towards Dust throat.

There's nothing I could do. It just happens too fast, none of us could react in _Time._

[EMIYA - TIME ALTER]

" **TIID!** " The words of command flowed out of my mouth naturally without conscious effort. The once colorful world turned into grey as time itself crawled to a halt. Everything is frozen in the time stream.

Slow Time Shout; just as the name suggest, it was a shout to slowed a time to a crawl. Normally, me too would be affected. While not in the same levels as the effect on the others, my body would move sluggishly, far slower than it usually be.

But…but my body feels just as light as before. Perhaps it is because of the vampire boost to make me move twice faster than normal human, but I don't care.

The beast trying to attack my companion. It need to die.

My hands shoot past Dust's frozen head towards the beast maw, my body moved past Dust as soon as my hand gripped its jaw.

"Arrgghhhh!" I shouted, as power flowed to my hand. The beast head slammed hard into the ground, strong enough to caused small craters and throwing dust into the airs.

The gray world disappeared, returned to normal.

Silence filled the air as no one said anything besides Dust's groan of pain and the sound of bloods dripped to the ground. It was not only Dust's.

When I gripped its jaw and throw it to the ground, I use too much power than necessary. The force of impact is strong enough to splatter its head and brain alike.

W…what was that…?

My shout just come out on its own, even though I actually forgot the slow time shout. But the most important thing was… I… I can't even begin to worded it.

When Dust's screamed in pain, anger flared inside me at the beast. No…not anger, burning fury. Am I angry because Dust is hurt? Yes, that's true. But I don't think it was out of concern of his physical being.

And yet… I don't know what drove me. I just angry at the beast for hurting Dust, even though I didn't actually care about his physical being.

No wait… That… That's wrong. When I'm alive, I consider myself kind and soft man. I can't stand seeing people hurt, and would do my best to help them.

I'm not the kind of person who would disregard someone life so callously. And yet… And yet even now, I can't bring myself to care about him. He is just one human among the others, something insignificant.

"What…" Rin words snapped me back to the present. Turning around, I saw Rin staring at me with pale face and wide terrified eyes. When our eyes meet, she immediately took a step back in fear, before stumbled and fall to her bottom.

"What are you?" Kyre aimed his arrow at me. His shoulder stiff, and I could see cold sweat dripping down from his forehead.

"…" It was in that moment I finally realized I have a more pressing matters than considering my own lack of moral and compassion. I just moved faster than any human could ever do, and slammed the so called Rookie Killer to pasta in a single attack, all in front of them.

…Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

kenegi: Really? I never tried frog meat myself, so I didn't really knows. Also, your idea is really good, certainly better than what i intended before. I actually intending to follow it, but when writing it, it somehow turned to this. still, thank you for your advice

mysteriousginseng: Well, i only playing skyrim as female so far, and honestly, when writing it, all i think was the awesome reality bending power and powerful vampire. also, thanks for your compliment.

lordrednight: thank you for your compliment. Yes, it will take a while for Alicia to fully accliminating with her newfound body and personality.

Ah, before it begin, the doujin i remarked here is Do your best Kogasa chan sudden attack the SDM next door. It was a good and funny doujin of Touhou Project and interesting depiction of the Scarlet family. it have an deep moment too, especially on the second volume. So please look it up if you are interested.

Also, I'm not sure if there is something like Vampire Hunter in Konosuba world, so this is a rather deliberate thing i write, i'm sorry if you can't accept that.

Without further ado, please Enjoy~

=====Konosuba=====

There is a certain perk in the vampire lord mode, _The Reaping_ ; to slow time for 60% and increase my movement speed for 40% and attack speed of 60%, after you reach a certain amount of level. The effect is very similar to slow time shouts, that is to slowing time to 70% and increase my speed for around half of that, around 30-40%.

When the beast pounced upon Dust, the shout of slow time come unbidden before I even realize it, which is actually strange considering I even forgot the Thu'um to do it. It slowed the time for 70% in addition to vampire lord 60%. It makes the time might as well be stopped completely.

Given my 40% heightened speed, in addition to 30-40% more from slow time, along with my _Celerity_ perk that give another boost of 20% speed, I could move around twice as fast as normal now.

However, there is a big difference between 100% to 200% faster to 0% to 100% faster.

For everyone, that moment might as well not exist, as time completely stopped for them. Only I am aware of the passage of the stopped time, and could walk in it.

That's exactly what happened just now. In Rin's and Kyre's eyes, one moment they saw Dust being attacked, the next I was behind him, with the beast corpse on my hand.

"w...what was that?" and I have no idea how I could explain it to them without revealing my identity.

...shit!

"What are you?" Kyre asked once again, his bow string taut with the force he put. Idly, I'm considering to dodge his arrow and kill him. I could do that, with my slow time shout unlocked, there is no way they could even harm me-

No. I shook my head to get rid of the thought away in my mind. I'm not going to become a mindless killer, I'm not a monster.

Fortunately for me, A loud pained groan interrupted us before a violence could break out. All of us, even Kyre, turned to Dust who is holding his shoulder with pained and panicked face.

An idea immediately come to my mind as to how to get away of this situation, or at the very least give me more time to think of an excuse I could give them.

"We should treat Dust first." I said while standing up. Kyre bow immediately raised to follow my movement, but I raise my hand in reassuring manner to stop him from attacking me. Fortunately, he didn't release his arrow. "I will answer all of your question later, for now Dust safety is more important."

For a moment, it as if Kyre would reject my proposal and attack me anyway, but another groan from Dust forced his hand. Frowned, he lowered his bow slowly as if expecting me to attack him as soon as he let his guard down, his gaze never leaves me.

I nodded in satisfaction, before focused back to Dust, especially on his bleeding shoulders. Blood dripping down from his wound, tantalizing smells attack my nostril, promising sweet promi-

"We have to close his wound." Kyre words snapped me back from the daze. I blinked my eyes in confusion, my vision filled with Dust's bleeding shoulder, my hand firmly gripping his hand.

When did I…

Realization snapped to my mind like a brick into a glass. I flinched, immediately releasing Dust's hand and taking several step back just to be sure.

I almost attack him, to suck his blood dry. The realization makes me sick mentally, and yet my body still crave for it. For the bloods that now wasted pooling on the ground beneath him.

I ignore the commotion of panicked Rin and Kyre around me, instead covering my mouth and ducked my head to avert my gaze from the sight of Dust's tantalizing and appetizing blood.

How… How long was it again since I'm in this world? Around a full day right?

If I remember correctly, the limit of how much I can hold is three days before I will disintegrate from the contact of the sun, but if I remember correctly, that would be on my stage four of hunger.

The vampire hunger stage would increase every 24 hours right? That means… I'm in stage two now. I widened my eyes in realization of my situation, and cursed myself inwardly at my lack of hindsight.

I'm too caught in the benefit of my new body, at the new strength and power I now have, that I forgot the drawback from those power. Vampires need to drink blood, and unlike back then in Skyrim, I didn't have a blood potion to draw back too.

When I play Skyrim, I make a habit to drink blood before the stage of hunger increased past level 1. There is no point of that, true, but I think it would suit my Dragonborn character who is despite have a very short temper and superiority complex, she still didn't want to become a monster who would feast on her companions and friends.

It seems this body still remember that, and begin to crave for blood as soon as my hunger level progressed to next level.

This is bad… I need to drink blood. I want to drink blood! But I can't do it, not now in the present of a company who already suspicious of me. Forget making an excuse, I would have to kill them to get away if I fall into temptation now.

Can I… Can I use vampire Seduction? No… It is too risky; I didn't know if it could be done or not, especially on multiple target like this. It Is better to hunt a stranger later.

"Done." Rin words snapped me back to my surrounding. Turned, I saw Rin dusting her hands while looking down at now bandaged Dust with a satisfaction. Dust looked up at her and nodded in gratitude.

"Thanks…" He breathed out, flexing his hand to test it. He flinched, but otherwise seems to be okay.

"We should head back to the city now and have an Arch-Priest to heal him." Rin said, turned towards Kyre and me, before flinched, her face paled considerably.

Kyre however, shook his head, before turned to me with serious and wary eyes, his hand twitching toward his bow. "That have to wait. First we have to know what just happened… and what is she."

I forced my throat to gulp the sudden saliva logged in my throat. Rin's grip on her staff tightened, scared of me but knows she couldn't just wave this off. The only one who have different reaction is Dust.

"Wait wait! She save us, so she must be a good people!" Dust protested, spreading his arms in the same manner he did towards the beast before. Despite it is to protect me, I still have to lament his idiocy while rubbing my forehead. Is he didn't learn anything from that at all?

Well, while they are debating over what they should do with me, it gives me time to think a good excuse I could give. I could tell them the truth, but I don't think they would appreciate it. Not to mention I already convinced Luna that the vampire they saw is the one who burn the forest.

I don't want to pay back for the damage to the forest.

"So, what are you, and how can you do something like that just now?" And I just run out of time, great.

Sighing, I look up to them. Kyre fortunately didn't have his bow pointed at me, which I suspect it is because Dust who warily staring at him. Rin stood behind them, wary and scared but ready to cast a spell.

Eh, wing it!

"You do know about the vampire that terrorizing the city right?" I begin hesitantly weighing my words inside my mind. All of them nodded slowly, I too followed their nod, but it is more to buy more time. "The truth is, I..."

"You're that vampire!?" Dust gasped. The effect is immediate, Kyre bow immediately raised, his arrow pointed toward me. Rin shrieked, pointed her staff at me with wide terrified eyes.

"God, no!" I immediately shouted, panic gripped my undying heart. Fortunately, they listened, as Kyre slowly lowered his bow again.

Inwardly, I thank Dust to cut me off. It's a good thing, because I just about to admit that I am that vampire and asked them to keep it a secret.

"So, what that vampire have anything to do with it?" Kyre asked, still wary but willing to give me a benefit of a doubt. Good question, what that vampire have anything to do with me killing a wolf single handedly?

"I…actually come to this city to hunt it down." I finished lamely. I couldn't find any more excuse beside admitting that I am a vampire! What else I am supposed to say, that I am a dragon reincarnated as a human to kill the Demon Lord!?

…Why didn't I just say that instead!?

"Ah… You are a vampire hunter?" Kyre said, though what caught my attention is the change of his tone he gives to me. Before, his tone at me is always condescending, as if he is in the higher ground at me. After I kill the beast, his tone turned into wary, as if expecting me to attack him when he let his guard down.

Now however, his tone held the tinge of respect in it.

"I see…" Rin let out a soft breath, relief plastered on her face as she too lowered her staff and then smiled apologetically at me.

…It worked?

"Um… There is a vampire hunter job?" Dust asked hesitantly, and I almost pounced on the fool for asking a question where they might already appeased.

"It's not that silly." Rin scolded him while waving her staff, but it is Kyre who explained what is it to him.

"Vampire hunter is a special unit similar to the Royal Guard. They have a headquarters in the Capital, and the members is consisted of the select chosen powerful adventurer. At first, they are formed to hunt any vampire that terrorizing the lands, as they are the most dangerous kind of undead to human, but it soon grows to hunt any Undead under the command of Demon Lord." Kyre explained while nodding respectfully at me. I have to bite back the relief from showing to my face and nodded at him.

It's actually worked! Thank Father for that.

"Yes, I…" I raised my fist and staring down at it, desperately hoping my charm would help my performance. "I have to kill that vampire… I have to."

Silent stretching in the forest. I could see Rin sympathetic gaze, and Kyre understand face. However, there is a confusion in it as well.

"But if you are actually after this vampire, shouldn't you know the detail of this vampire?"

Kuh… He is right. I didn't know how Vampire Hunter works in this world, but I doubt the boss of this group is someone idiot enough to order their men to hunt something they didn't even know how it looks.

I nodded slowly, while thinking what should I tell them. Should I describe Harkon? Nah. Serana? No way.

"I didn't want to involve the adventurers if possible, this vampire is really strong." I explained. Kyre nodded in understanding, but obvious he is refusing to back down.

"I think it is too late for that." He shot back, which I nodded with a weak smile. Akatosh above, he is too stubborn for my own good.

"Her name is… Remilia Scarlet." I decided at the end. "A powerful vampire with a strong magic and physical power. She is really fast too." Tension filled their shoulder once again at the name, but fortunately not out of recognition at the name. "She have short blue hair, Crimson eyes, and bat like wings. That's all the information we have on her."

Silent filled us as they let the information sink in. After a few second, Rin is the one who break it with a relieved smile.

"But since you are here, you will catch it soon right?" She asked with a hint of desperation on her voice. I smiled reassuringly and nodded at her.

"Of course. I already hunt this vampire for a long time. Now that I know she is here, she wouldn't get away from me anymore." I said with a confidence smiled. They are all relaxed at that, though Kyre's eyes telling he is too will hunt this vampire.

Not that I care. I'm just glad that I passed that away unscathed.

Now I could move to the less urgent but all the same important thing to deal with.

Being vampire could really suck sometimes.

=====Konosuba=====

After that, we all decide to get separated. Rin is going to bringing Dust to the arch-priest in the church, while Kyre is dragging me to meet Luna to report our quest and everything I know to her.

Her reaction is just as I could have expected.

"You're a vampire hunter!?" She would proclaimed that loudly for everyone to hear.

I rub my forehead in irritation, as I could feel everyone attention is focused on me. Honestly, it was just an idea I come on the spot, I would like nothing more but for it to be forgotten right after, but now it has been spread, I don't think that would be possible. At all.

"I see, so that's what the symbol is about." Human brain is really amazing, they would automatically connect an entirely unrelated thing that intrigued them to an event and convinced themselves that is true.

"Yes, Luna… But I would appreciate a little secrecy..." I said with a wry smile. Luna gasped, before smiled sheepishly as she leaned back to her chair.

"I'm sorry. It just that this city rarely got any attention from the Capital, much less a special unit like yours." She said apologetically while rubbing her head. I nodded in acceptance and then immediately placed a notebook I just write to describe about Remilia, but still made it as vague as possible just in case.

"Here everything I know about the vampire. Make sure to spread the news to AVOID her, okay?" I warned, putting an empathizes to avoid her. Luna gulped while cradling the notebook I give her as if it was the most precious and fragile thing in the world.

"Yes, I understand." I nodded my head at her before leaving after sending a wave to her, ignoring the stare of everyone at my retreating back.

I didn't have time to play that game now. Maybe later I could smoothing my rudeness to Luna and the others, perhaps even turn it into my advantage, but for now there is only one thing that burning in my mind, and at the back of my throat.

Blood. And one way or another, I will get it.

I changed my clothes into a white and blue dress, followed by a white tight pants, held by a brown belt, and blue high heeled boots.

It didn't look exactly like what Remilia would wear, but it was fortunate I choose an Illusionist job and pick this particular skill.

With a wave of my hand, my reflection in the mirror turned to someone not quite me. My eyes is still crimson, but my long black hair has turned into shoulder length blue hairs. My fangs is more apparent, and so are my muscle.

In my previous life, there is a certain Remilia Depiction that I particularly like from a doujin. Do your best Kogasa san, if I remember correctly, from Warugaki's. In his work, Remilia is not a loli vampire it officially depicted, but a mature, and while still slender, muscle hardened vampire who could open the gate of truth with her bare hands to save her sister.

And that's exactly what I am looking at now under the effect of Glamour spell, Remilia Scarlet of the head of Scarlet Clan.

My lips quirked into a smirk, knowing that no one would know who I am now.

I opened my windows, and after making sure no one would saw me, I turned into a black mist and floating towards one of the rooftop.

There is something I noticed from my two fight in this world.

Back then in Skyrim, The Dragonborn power is limited to maintain the balance of the game. For example, despite the flames of the dragon said to be as hot as the core that made the sun itself, back then I need two Shouts to actually killed a high leveled Draught.

The same to my vampire statues. Despite being called one of the strongest being, according to Harkon, without Mod Vampire Lord is barely useful at all.

However, ever since I arrived in this world, it is as if those limitation is no longer apply. A single Fire Breath Shout is enough to burn down a forest, and a muscle strength of my arm alone is enough to cause a crack on the ground.

I confirmed it now as I jumped from across the building. Even my eyesight is far sharper than back then in Skyrim, capable to look far farther than what human could, my nose could smell the faintest smell, and my ear could hear the heart beat of the people beneath me.

I perched on the railing, looking down at my soon to be victim. It was one of the city guard patrolling the street. He is alone, and soon going to enter a dark alley by himself.

Foolish little human, knowing I am still here and still dare threaded in the dark place alone.

No matter. I give him five second before jumped to behind him. There is no sound as I landed, not even a ruffle, however, the guard must be one of the actually skilled person, as he immediately turned to me in surprise.

Too bad that he didn't have a time to fight back. His brown eyes meet my crimson gaze, and the effect of vampire seduction immediately kicking in.

I smirked in satisfaction as the sword in his hand clattered to the ground. His eyes become vacant, as lustful smile formed on his lips. My hand gently tracing his cheek, and he willingly come to my embrace.

My fangs pierced his skin without trouble. I could feel the tantalizing taste of his life blood, and didn't waste any time to suck it. He didn't put any resistance, in fact, he let out a low moan, as if nothing is more pleasurable than having his life sucked by me.

And what a delicious blood he have. It was sweet, very sweet, far sweeter than any chocolate I ever taste, and far more invigorating than any energy drink I ever consume.

I could feel his heart beat weakened as his oh so delicious blood continuously being sucked by me, his hand that lovingly cradling me slacked beside him.

"Who's there!?" Unfortunately, it seems my date with my meal have to be cut short.

I released him, letting him slacked on the ground as I turned to the one who dare interrupting me. It was another guard, sword pointed at me, fear actively oozing from him.

I ignore him, instead wiping the blood on my lips. It was very delicious, I could still taste the sweet of the blood in my tongue, and more importantly, the satisfaction and the lack of thirst at the back of my throat.

Idly, I wondered if I should pick the meal and turn him into my cattle, but a realization that it would interfere with my disguise stopped me. Sighing in disappointment of having to waste a completely healthy source of food, I turned away and walk away, ignoring the shouting guard behind me.

Now what should I do… Should I hunt for more?

Before I could decide it, a sound of air twisting from behind me caught my attention. Instinctively, I grabbed the arrow in mid air, the arrow head mere centimeters to between my eyes.

Silver arrow, a very familiar arrow I saw just few hours ago.

I snapped the arrow in two, and letting it crumbled to the ground, my attention already turned to the silver haired archer in front of me.

"Hoo..." I smirked, intentionally showing a glint of my fang to him. I should have expected him to be close to my trail, given how obsessed he is to hunt me. God, that notion is laughable. "You are the one who shoot me yesterday, yes?" I asked, despite already knowing the answer. Kyre hand sneaked to his quiver behind him warily, afraid I would attack him in his moment of weakness.

I let him. It's not like he can hit me with his arrow.

"Yes, and I would also be the one who slay your kind, filth." He answered back, voice filled with venom. Quick as lightning, for mortal anyway, he draw the arrow upon his bow and shoot it toward me. I merely tilted my head, letting it sail past me, my smirk never ceased.

"Such uncouth words." I shook her head, raising both my palm facing the sky while shrugging my shoulder. "Such Venom. Tell me, have you meet my kind before?"

No matter how I think about it, his hatred towards me is not normal, certainly not something that would come from dodging a single arrow of his.

"Yes." He answered, with such a low voice that had I'm not a vampire, I doubt I could hear him. His shoulder shook, as crazed glint appeared on his usually cold eyes. "Your kind steal my wife from me, right when we are about to get married!"

I see. It is true that vampire charms is terrifying thing, even back then is Skyrim it was particularly useful skill, it must means more in this world. However, it seems he is not done yet as he keep ranting about this vampire of his.

"You and your sparkling body! He just stepped into the church, body sparkling under the sunlight, and just scoped my wife away! Aren't your kind should be burned by stepping into a church!?"

...Huh? What did he said just now?

"Oh, it was clever disguise, attractive man with sparkling body. After all, no one would expect a vampire to stepped into a church, much less just to propose to a woman -my supposed to be wife!- But I did my research, and found out what he truly is!" He shouted loudly, years of pent up anger and frustration showing itself to the surface, but there is only one thing that bothered me.

"Wait wait, Sparkling body when hit by the sunlight?" I asked, voice filled with disbelieve. Even my mind curcled in disgust at the thought, but-

"Yes. That's how you brain wash people, aren't you?"

Oh Akatosh, you're kidding. No way… There's no way that… "Cullen?"

"So you know him, filth!" Someone actually choose to become vampire from twilight as his reincarnation perk.

I couldn't help, I really couldn't. Laughter burst from my mouth at the absurdity of it. Twilight vampire, out of all vampire he could choose, he choose him. And this man wife is being stolen by this person.

Oh certainly they are quite powerful, far more than a normal human could, despite still being having an absurd twinkling body. But compare them to me, to even the body I currently impersonating, and he would fall short in comparison.

And Kyre wife is being taken by him.

"What are you laughing at, monster!?" Kyre glowered even as my I laugh even harder to the point I have to bend down and holding to my stomach to hold it to no avail.

Fortunately, another avoided arrow is enough to make me hold myself, despite amusement still filling me. It must show in my smirk, as Kyre glowered even more in annoyance.

"Forgive me, it just… Cullen." I let out a rather undignified snort and shook my head. It was really funny, though now I calmed down a bit I realized how pitiful Kyre fate is,

"If you know where he is, then you better tell me now." Kyre ordered, his eyes once again shows a ruthless cold that saying he will do anything to get what he wanted.

Oh, just if I know, I will freely tell him about it, it looks like it would be amusing too. Unfortunately, I didn't know, so all I could do is shook my head.

"Unfortunately, I didn't know where he is now, though I certainly interested now you tell me that." I answered. Kyre didn't look like he believe me, his bow string taut. Unfortunately, it seems our time is rearing its end as several heavy footsteps coming from both way of the alley.

"Don't lie, filth." Kyre glowered angrily. I merely shrugged, have nothing to say to his accusation.

"Think what you want. Unfortunately, it does seems that our little chat is coming to a close." I said, gestured to guards and adventurers behind me, no doubt being attracted by Kyre rather loud shout.

"You're going to run away!?" He glowered, string taut with the force he put. I feel my lips quirked as amusement bubbled inside me. This man really didn't know what he is facing.

"Consider yourself lucky." I replied instead, grinning and showing off my fangs to him. "It was really an amusing story, I have not laugh that hard for a while. Consider it as my thanks." Kyre certainly didn't look as if he is feeling lucky, but its not matter.

I raise my skirt slightly in a curtsy. "I will take my leave now, I bid you good day." A silver arrow cut the distance between us in an instance. Unfortunately, just like last time, I already turned into swarming of bats and fly away from him.

As I heard Kyre frustrated and enraged shout, only one thing filled my mind. I really love this skill.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! It's been awhile, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for a while. But now that I have an easier work again, I should be able to begin writing regularly again.

Honestly, this one should come out ages ago, but I keep unsatisfied with the results and keep wiping it. Even now I feel a bit unsatisfied with the result, especially towards the end, but I think this is good enough.

Lordrednight: Yup, you're right, her personality is kind of twisted now. But no worry, her personality will begin to get stabilized as times gone by and she is getting used to her new body.

Well then, without further ado, Please enjoy~

===== Konosuba =====

I drink someone bloods. The thought filled me as i changed my clothes for the day.

The tantalizing sweet bloods that even now still filled my mouth and mind, the rush of my heart beating once again as bloods filled me-

I stopped midway, letting the white shirt i wear fall into the ground as I staring at the mirror in front of me. The one who staring back at me is someone who no doubt make men droll in lust and women green in envy.

Crimson mesmerizing eyes staring back at me, with red cherry lips frowned a tad, snow fair and soft skin, with big assets, slender body and wide child-bearing hips. The only flaw my body would have is my rather short height, but even then would only accentuated the others features.

Anyone would say that it was a very beautiful woman. However, not anyone could see the monster hiding behind that illusion of beauty.

I'm changing. Now that my thirst for blood is being quenched, and my dragon blood no longer boiled, I could finally think straight again, could finally saw what happened to me.

I'm changing. More than just the change of gender or even a new racial features, I'm changing. My psychology and mindset is no longer that of a human, but followed the body I new resides.

The superiority of the Dragon who believed themselves to be the pinnacle of power, to be superior among many and the God for mankind. The Thirst of the night predator of the vampire, one who is at the top of food chain and one that only see mortal as prey.

I let out a long sigh, letting myself slumped to my bed. When I spoke my wish, I didn't expecting this at all, that I only think the good I didn't even considering it will have any effect to my psychology.

This is bad… I honestly didn't know what I should do. I mean, who will expecting that a physical body would have any effect to my psychological states?

Honestly, it is a wonder why I haven't lose myself and just go towards world domination.

Sighing once again, I'm about to push myself and put it aside when it comes to me. That's a good question, why I haven't trying for world domination yet? I mean, Alduin and Harkon clearly have no trouble going for that route, drunk in their power as they are.

I too were drunk in my power, albeit briefly, yet world domination or enslaving the city never comes to me.

Could it be that my own moral, my'self' so to speak, preventing me? Or...Could it be because of Alicia's Frey original personality?

Alicia Frey is someone who have a superiority complex, but not necessarily cruel. She is someone who confident about her power and not afraid to use it. But she isn't a bad person who would flaunting her power and status around, and normally civil and pleasant to be around.

Could it be that?

Sighing out loud, I decide to push the thought aside for another time. There is no point in thinking about it when I wouldn't be able to find anything but speculations.

Shaking my head, I push myself off the bed and then turned back to my bed where my clothes is waiting for me.

I decide to go for a conservative one today, a dark blue sweeter I bought yesterday on top of a white tucked up shirt, a brown trouser being held in place by a black belt and a sneaker.

Should I wear a gloves too? After debating for few seconds, I decide that yes I might as well play is safe by wearing a black gloves. Inspecting myself in the mirror, I nodded in satisfaction seeing there is no much skin being uncovered, but still look stylish. Only then I allow myself seen in public.

When I arrived downstairs, however, the Bar is already filled with commotion. Staggered, I turned to the windows, to see that yes, the sun is just raising on the horizon.

How early raiser are the adventurers in this world, really? Back then in my old world, it would be a miracle already to woke at six, and even then I only raising up from my bed at seven.

Or ten, depending on my mood and either I have to work or not.

"Alicia!" A loud voice calling from the commotion. Turned, I see Rin waving her hands to get my attention on one of the table, with Dust sitting across her.

This is a good chance. I could ask some information about last night on their side.

"Good morning." I said as I raise my hand when I arrived in greetings. Rin nodded and greeted me back, while Dust is, just usual, to focused on my breast.

Gotta give him the prop to actually answering back though.

After took a sit and calling a maid to order my breakfast, I placed my cheek on my right palm, elbow on the table as I smiled at her. On contrast, however, Rin is frowned nervously, hand playing with her hairs.

"What's wrong?" I probed softly, despite already know what happened. It must be the vampire incident last night. Rin flinched, before turned to me with a grave face.

"Kyre… He..He is being prisoned."

"...Huh?" I replied dumbly, gaping at the absurdity of Rin words. Kyre is being prisoned? Why? Because he attacked me?

No no, that's not making any sense. Is it because he is in the site where a guard being mind controlled and laying crumpled on the ground? No, that didn't make sense either. Everyone saw me, or at least Remilia Scarlet the vampire, in there.

"Yes, it seems he attacked a guard last night." I raised my eyebrows at Rin explanation. Kyre attacked the guard, that didn't seem like something he would do. In fact, isn't he with me last night?

"It was incidental, I told you!" Dust suddenly cut our conversation, and for the first time his gaze isn't focused on my breast, but instead on our eyes. "I was there, he tried to attack the vampire, but she suddenly disappeared, and the arrows hitting the guard behind her who tried to sneak to her."

Dust is there last night?

No, more importantly, that explained it. I let out a sound of acknowledgment at Dust explanation. Honestly, when I disappear, I didn't think much about it. I certainly wouldn't expect for Kyre's arrow to hit an innocent bystander.

And what sneaking, I would notice it if whoever guard is this do that. Most likely he is just there frozen in fear when the arrow sailed and hit the guard.

"You say attacked, so the guard isn't death?" I asked for confirmation. If the guard is killed in accident, then even I would feel bad. Dust nodded his head, but have to pause in his story as the maid placing the orders on the table.

"Thank you." I nodded in dismissal to the maid, who immediately walking away, most likely to serve another customer. I turned my focus back to Dust while mindlessly sipping my drink.

"Yes, fortunately. Kyre's arrow just hit the guard shoulder."

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank Akatosh that I just didn't make an innocent people killed-

Wait… I..I feel bad? That was..good, but surprising. Just last night I considering making someone my mindless slave, but no I feel bad just at the thought of accidentally killing someone.

Before I could think deeper about it, however, Dust slammed his hand on the table, startle us enough that I almost instinctively throw my cup on him.

"I hear his case even handled by that sexy onee-san! How lucky!"

Words leaving me at the absurdity of his claim. I could only staring at him in disbelieve. Rin meanwhile burried her red face to her palm, as if proclaiming that if she didn't see it than it is not real.

"Right..." I muttered, before shaking my head and, for the sake of my sanity, decide to ignore whatever Dust said from now on. "Anyway, can you please tell me the detail about what happened, Rin?"

=====Konosuba =====

The sun shining brightly overhead, burning the world beneath with its unholy light. Even under the full coverage clothes I wear, the heat still getting to me. Honestly, no wonder why Harkon want to kill the stupid sun. It suck!

"Welcome to the church of Eris." The priest greeted me as soon as I stepped into the church ground. Fortunately, he bowed slightly, thus preventing himself to see my sigh of relief.

I'm a bit worried that the church would also have bad effect on me just as the legend said, but fortunately, it seems that my body is more following the Skyrim rules rather than this world rules. I suspected it ever since Kyre told me that his wife is being stolen right at their marriage in the church, but I still have my doubt before.

"Yes, My name is Alicia, Alicia Frey." I introduced myself while taking off my hood and smiled at the priest. He was an elderly man in his fifty or above, with body already bended over by time and bones problem. Still he smiled gently at me.

"I'm Adam, the priest of this church. How my I help you today, daughter." He said with a gentle smile, which I admit is a bit creepy for someone that old to call me daughter, but I understand that it is just a matter of Religion, so I just smiled.

"Yes, can you please show me to the guard who is attacked by the vampire last night?"

Rin told me that after the guard is attacked and Kyre is being imprisoned -which is still make me feel a bit bad for him, but also relieved at the same time- both of the injured guard is being sent to the church to have them being healed by the Arch-Priest. However, unlike the one who simply have minor injury from Kyre's arrow, the one who I drunk his blood is being kept in the church in case he will turn into a vampire too.

Which of course won't happen. The mark of true blood is their ability to choose whose to infect, and I certainly didn't have any intention to turn him into a vampire.

Still the people is afraid and cautious, which is why I come here, to ensure them that no, he didn't and won't turn into a vampire. Being a self proclaimed vampire hunter have its own perk.

"Ah, you must be the vampire hunter everyone talking about." He replied, proving the proverb that rumors is faster than light is true. "Please, this way."

I followed the priest into the interior of the church, most likely the living quarter for him to stay while taking care of the church. The church itself is in the small side, certainly smaller than the adventurers guild. But even then, I could see that it was well taken care of, that this priest truly care for his Goddess and the church.

My respect for him just increased, and decide that I won't ever attacked this church.

"This way." He said while opening the door to the what I suspected are infirmary. Four bed placed across each other, with nothing decorating the room beside a small table and a chair beside each bed. The man that I'm looking for is sitting on one of those bed, staring at the windows and a cup of tea in his hand, he didn't even acknowledged our entry.

"He is being like that since this morning, the experience must have shaken him." The priest said in a sympathetic sigh, but I ignore it. This is strange, the way he act, it as if he is in a trance, even though Vampire's Seduction skill should have been wear off a long time ago.

"Could you please give me a moment alone with him?" I asked politely, though my gaze never leave the man unmoving body. It took three seconds before the priest answered in positive.

"Of course, anything that would help the lad." The priest said, before with a polite smile he leaving the room. It was only when I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore that I walk to the front of the man, intentionally pushing my breast so it would be inch from his face. The man blinked, before it was reddened brightly, as lust made manifest in his eyes.

Huh, so he isn't actually being in a trance, but just acting like one.

"Now that you finally back to the land of the living," I said with a knowing smirk. He look up, before blushed, most likely realizing that he is being caught. I pulled the chair and took a sit, while crossing my hand under my chest. "Can you please tell me what happened? My name is Alicia, by the way, Alicia Frey."

The man keep quite, most likely considering to continue his farce or not, while he not so secretly keep giving my chest a sidelong glance. Sighing, I realize I need to do something to get any results.

"Don't ever try, I'm a vampire hunter, I know when someone is being in a trance or not." I warned him. I didn't even know why he would fake his own trance, it will just make him being isolated and casted away.

"Tch." He… He clicked his tongue. He clicked his tongue at me who tried to help him! "What do you want?" He asked, this time with an annoyed leer at me. I frowned in irritation back at him.

"First of all, what was that all for?" I asked with a glare. The man irritated face turned into even more irritated, as if it was possible.

"I should have been enjoyed my day here, being taken care all of my need until the vampire is being taken care of, just IF you didn't barged in and ruin everything!" He said, while jabbing me with his finger. I noticed he intentionally choose my chest as to where to jab, along with the lusting gaze he thought he could hide.

Sighing, I push him gently, but still sending him sprawling on the bed. Honestly, he was so annoying that I regretted to even try to help him. I would leave him now if not because I know that's exactly what he want.

Honestly, and this man has chosen to be the guard that protecting the city. Just how messed up this city could be?

"Whatever. I just want you to explain what happened last night." I said while leaning back to the chair, already losing all my motivation for this.

The man pushed himself to standing position, though his eyes now show some wariness at the fact I could push him so casually despite my slender body. Good.

The man keep quite for several seconds, before sighed. He placed his chin on his palm, elbow to his lap as he glared up at me. "I don't know what to tell you. I just doing my patrolling as usual, and the next thing I know I was on the church, with the priest telling my commander that I should remain here in chance of myself becoming a vampire."

I let out a sigh at his inadequate explanation. He didn't even tell an important information like where he is being attacked. Honestly, this man.

This is a bit risky, but I suppose I didn't have any choice if I want to crack this man open.

"Remilia Scarlet is not a fool. I doubt she would just attacked a city guard out in the open." His response is immediate, his eyes narrowed, as his body straightened. His hands on the side, look relaxed, but in the position where he could use it to block in an instance.

Huh, it seems there is more to him than he shows.

"Sound like you know this vampire personally." He said guardly, testing the water. My lips twitched into a small smirk, but I nodded in confirmation.

"I am. This Remilia Scarlet, I have been hunting down for years, yet she always slipped from my grasp." I explained, once again crossing my hand under my chest.

This is it. This is what I really after, a back story that connected me to the vampire that will give me a bit more liberation to how to move and act and a good reason for doing so. More importantly, though, it will give me a cool back story just like an anime protagonist!

Beside, it was a why to keep a question off my back. Even today I could hear a whisper of someone asked why I am alone if I truly hunting a vampire, and where my squad were.

"Well, splendid job you're doing huh?" He said with a mocking smirk that makes me want to bash his face and taught him his place. This mortal really beginning to exhaust my patience. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"This Remilia Scarlet isn't your usual running of the mill vampire. She was special even amongst monster, much more to her kin." I explained while leaning back to my chair. "She is THE Queen of the night." I emphasized, staring straight at his eyes to explain the gravity of the situation. He gulped.

"Monstrous Physical Strength and Prodigious Control of Magic, she was the very definition of the monster of the monster. But what scary about her is her complete mastery of her power." I pointed my finger at his chest. "Have you ever wondered why you haven't turned into a vampire?"

The man considered my words, and this time, actually considering it. He placed his finger in his chin while looking up. After a minute ticked by, he sighed while shaking his head. "No, now that I thought about it, it's weird that I'm still a human." He answered back. I nodded in understanding, as this confirming my suspicion that the vampire in this world is similar to the vampire in the legend and literature.

"That's because she could choose who she want to become a vampire." I explained, once again crossing my hand and my legs. "She is a true blood, you see. Her blood carry far more potent power than the normal vampire. And it would reflect on the one she turned."

"So you're saying… that a human she turned would be more powerful than a normal vampire?" He asked in incredulous voice. I have to holding myself from smirking as I nodded.

"Yes. However, she was a very prideful vampire. She would only turn the person that she considered worthy..." In here I trailed off, intentionally looking to the side. Fortunately, he was taking the bait, as I could see his eyes narrowed from the corner of my eyes.

"Why I am not death yet?" He asked instead. I turned back to him while schooling myself to prevent my amusement to show.

"Because she is a light eater." I answered, to his confusion. "She didn't need to drink a lot of blood, you see. Unless she is being starved and haven't drink any for days, she usually leave her prey alive where she leave them."

Silent reigning, as I stopped my explanation so they would sink on him, and he seems contemplating my explanation.

"So...This vampire, This Remilia Scarlet, is a powerful vampire, one that could be considered the Queen of their race, and yet need so little substances to survive?" He asked, voice filled with shock and fear that I have to hold myself from smirking down at him.

"Yes." I nodded instead.

"What the hell is something like that doing in this city of a beginner!?" He shouted loudly while pulling his hair down, fear and frustration rolling off of him in wave.

That's another thing I just realized, ever since I arrived in this world, I become more sensitive to the emotions the people around me have. I could literally smell their fear even. But that's a thought for another day, most likely simply because my predator instinct or because I maxed my speech perks.

I shrugged at him. I have achieved what I wanted, there is no reason for me to stay in this place any longer with this insufferable man.

"Anyway, just make sure you tell the other guards and everyone about what I just told you." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder on the way out. "Told them the danger of Remilia Scarlet, and to just leave her to me." Before I continue my walk, leaving him alone in the room with his dark thought.

=Omake: Dragon Vampire meet Vampire=

"Hm." Dio sneered, as he walked forward the group of people who dare to hunt him. Huh, hunt him, the mere idea was ridiculous.

When he is being offered for second chance of life and asked what he would wanted to bring to this new world, he didn't hesitate. The World, the stand that could rule over the world, the strongest stand that have nothing could stand in his way.

Honestly, Jojo victory was nothing but a fluke. Should Dio decide to take him seriously from the start, Jojo would already be nothing but a smear on the ground.

He proven it in this world. Nothing, no adventurers, King's army, or even Demon Lord General could compare to him. Not even the supposed Queen of the Vampire that always being with those adventurers.

He was the strongest, Vampire or not, in this world.

"Now then-" Dio widened his eyes in shock. His body feel heavy, really heavy, that be barely could move at all.

[Touhou - UI-70] Septette for the Dead Princess

"Yare Yara Daze." Dio head snapped to behind her, to where the so called Queen of The Vampire supposed to be dying on the ground.

She is no longer laying on the ground, but standing up. A wide, terrifying grin splitting her face. Even for Dio, whose body is made mostly of muscle, need to admit that she was terrifying, with body is even more build than him, that it is a wonder how she haven't ripped her clothes from how bulging those muscle are.

"Bakana! How did you-" The woman grinned down at him, the kind that clearly show her superiority over him.

"Dovah is a timeless being, thus your stand have no meaning against me." She said while strolling towards him slowly, her step light as if she merely taking a stroll in the park. "I merely act as if I was affected to see how strong you are."

She stopped a few inch from him, her face leering over his. The queen eyes empty white, with her crimson Iris slitted, showing her Draconian nature, her smirk never leave her.

Dio tried to attack her, calling his stand to beat her to the pulp, but-

"Muda muda." She smirked, copying his catchphrase, and to his disbelieve, the woman merely caught The World fist, and then crushed it in her grip.

Dio let out a muffled pained grunt.

This woman, how dare she! Dio tried to move, but just like before, his body is so heavy that the woman could easily dodge his sloppy attack. "You are not the only one who have the control over time."

Dio widened his eyes. No...that couldn't be...It's not possible…

"Tiid, Klo, Uld. As of now, The world is being 150% slower. Your stand protected you well, I could only rob 50% of your time, but it did not matter." The queen grin went even impossible wider, her eyes predatoric. "While you're stuck in 50% of your speed, I increased my speed for close to 200% of my already fast speed."

How, Dio wanted to ask, but he remembered the nonsense words she keep uttering when talking to him before. Su Grah Dun, or something like that, along with other nonsense she spoke.

"Yaro…." Dio growled, trying his best to move in this jelly like world. He supposed to be the one who rule over the world, he is the master of the time! Not… Not this Queen!

"Now then, you are not just defying me, but even attacked me." She snapped her neck left and right. She supposed to be death. He have unleashed countless The World punch on her, no matter how robust and durable she is, she supposed to be death already, and yet. "And considering that you are a vampire, and I am your Queen, is just make it worst."

Her Predatoric gaze turned back to him, and for the first time ever since he is being reincarnated, Dio feel fear.

"Remilia Scarlet!" Dio shouted in deviance, but the queen cold voice overpowered his.

"This is the last round." The Queen cracking her fist while smirking down on him.

This is impossible! He couldn't lose! There is no way!

"Bakana! Kono Dio Ga!" He shouted, but it was futile in the end when the queen punch that moved faster than eyes could flow slammed onto him countless.


	7. Chapter 7

When it comes to it, Axel City is not that different with the city in my previous worlds. The sound of carriage being draws and the shouting of merchant shouting their wares in hopes of gathering their customers attention, a house wife chatting with their neighborhood about the newest gossips.

The city, just like in the previous worlds, is bursting with life, and in a sense, it comfort me in its familiarity.

I actually never an outgoing person, I prefer to spend my time reading some novel or manga online with a cup of coffee rather than partying or hanging out in a mall, but it didn't change the fact that this background sounds of crowd is something familiar, something that I experienced everyday on my way to works or just when I want to eat outside.

It anchored me, reminding myself of who I am used to be, that I am my own person rather than just Alicia Frey being reborn in the new world.

With that reason I decide to just relaxing today. With place to stay and money already secured, as temporary as it is, I could finally kick back and just relaxing, enjoying the wonderment of this new world I reborn into.

"Excuse me..." A small, hesitant voice took my attention to the small girl carrying a bag filled with croissant breads, her wide brown eyes peering at me. "Would you like to buy one of my breads?" She asked, raising the bag slightly.

I hummed for a bit while inspecting the bread. Honestly, it did looks tantalizing, and when I reach for one, it was actually still warmth, probably fresh from the oven.

Smiled. I patted the little girl before nodded my head. "Sure, I will take two." The girl immediately brightened hearing my answer.

Now armed with two breads on my arms, I decide to take a look at the river that said to be flowing, cutting the city in two segments.

I hear this place from Rin, she said that it was a beautiful place that become a popular place to meet up. Originally, we planning to meet up in there for next quest, but with Kyre being arrested for attacking a guard, we all decide to dissolve the party for now.

Honestly, it works for me, since I haven't decide how I'm going to fight without exposing my nature. From the other reaction, it seems that it isn't normal for human to slam a wolf into pasta, but without access to my magic and my shout, physical attack is the only thing I have.

Maybe I could said that I focused my stats on physical strength? But with my job, it would be suspicions for someone with a job depending on intelligence to increase their strength stats instead.

Before I could think deeper on the topic, I finally arrived at the river bank, and immediately I decide to put away the thought for later to focusing on this spectacle.

Rin was right, this is really beautiful river. Unlike the one in my world, the water in this river is clear, very clear in fact I could even see the fish swimming following the currents. The surface of the river glittering brightly, reflecting the light of the sunlight and make an imitation of the starry surface.

I could see why the river was famous for hanging out spot. From where I stand, I could see several peoples, most of them couple, hanging out sitting or chatting on the river bank, leaning their back or chest to the railing.

I lean my back to the railing, closing my eyes to fully appreciates the soothing sound of the flowing river. It was really relaxing, something that I rarely could enjoy back then in my world where everyone have to move and works as fast as possible.

The breads too, was a pleasant surprise. At first I bought it just because without much thought, but it was actually quite tasty, the soft breads easily crumpled under the force of my teeth, spreading the sweet taste to my buds. It was really good.

Unfortunately, everything will come to an end. I let out a long sigh, feeling the presence of three person surrounding and trapping me. I cracked one eye open, and almost regretted it.

The man was the very definition of punk, hairs fashioned so badly and comically, with more rings in his body than a woman in a party, and ugly leer splitting his face.

His two companion isn't helping.

Honestly, it was comical how they trying to intimidate me by looming over me, but all it did was making their ugliness the more apparent.

"Hey lady, You must be lonely being alone in a place like this." The man on the center leered, his breath dusting against my nose in disgust-

Actually no, he actually have a good breath. Huh.

It taken me aback so much, that when I snapped back into attention, the man is already getting closer to me.

Not that I'm worried. Flexing my hand, I just about to throw the man into a river when a loud voice interrupt us. Turning around, I saw a blonde haired woman running towards us in a hurry, almost eager even.

"Get away from that woman!"

The brutes surrounding me all turned into the newcomers with annoyed frown, but immediately it turned into another pervert leering, with the leader measuring the woman with appreciative hum. It was really disgusting.

"Are you lonely too, miss?" The grunt B on my right stepped up and grabbed the newcomer shoulder. The woman is certainly look uncomfortable, fidgeting with red face while averting her gaze away, her breath come in panting, no doubt because of her fear or exhaustion from running to save me.

"Please leave that woman alone. As Crusader, it is my duty to protect the civilians… Y-Yes! If you want, please just take me instead!" The woman shouted, face red from mortification. Her declared stunned me into silence.

This woman, she goes that far to protect the people just because of her chosen job? It was very admirable, albeit a bit foolish. But it was the kind of foolishness I like.

I could feel my lips quirked into a satisfied smirk.

"The-" I stopped the brute leader's words by grabbing the collar of his distasteful clothes. He only have a time to squeak in surprise before he meet the cold water of the river and then swept away by the river, or drowning.

I smirked to the three stunned person in front of me, before gestured to the river behind me with my thumb. "I will give you two a choice. Either leave us, or I throw you both into the river just like that man."

The grunt B was the first to react. He screamed some obscenity while running towards me despite there is barely five steps distance between us. It was easy for me to turn aside counter clockwise to dodge his groping hand, grab his wrist, and using his own momentum to throw him into the river to chase after his drowning leader.

"Two go, one left." I smirked at the last man while dusting my hands. He hesitated, taking a step back subconsciously in fear, even the crusader looks dumbfounded. I smiled reassuringly at her even though the grunt taking out a knife and swing it desperately at me.

A knife. In a city full of adventurer who carrying a sword and bow as natural as wearing a hat, these grunt only carrying a knife to intimidate their victim?

Are they an idiot?

I back handed his wrist with contemptuous easy. His wrist snapped, the knife tumbling down from his opened grip into the ground. Before he could even cry in pain, I already grabbed his injured wrist, and then using my feet as a pivot, I spun to throw him into the river.

"Done and done." I grinned, dusting my hand before turned to the still shocked Crusader. I smiled at her pleasantly, and then offer my hand to her.

"Thank you for sticking up for me. It's not really necessary, but I'm still grateful. My name is Alicia by the way, Alicia Frey."

The Crusader, who is stunned into silent, took a few seconds to snapped back and comprehend my offer. She hurriedly grabs my hand while nodding hesitantly at me, though I notice a slight disappointed frown on her face. She must be a bit down her help isn't really necessary, but I still appreciate it either way.

"M..My name is Darkness, it's nice to meet you." I blinked, doubting my own hearing. Did she really introduce herself as element?

Either she is a Chuunibyo, or she have a bad luck of having a parents with zero naming sense. But as I didn't know about the culture about this place yet, I keep quiet. For all I knows, it might be normal for people in this world to naming their daughter with the name of the elements.

Beside, this woman already shows her worth, no need to mock her over something as simple as her name.

"Excuse me, but are you the rumored Vampire Hunter everyone talking about?" She asked hesitantly. I smiled while placing my hand into my sweater's pocket, and nodded my head.

"Yes, that's me." I smirked while leaning my back to the railing, once again enjoying the feeling of the breeze teasing my hairs. It feels really good; I never know having a long hair could be this pleasant. "The rumors are really spreading fast." I shrugged helplessly at her. She feels a bit hesitant for a moment, before deciding to lean to the railing beside me. I smiled.

"It's really rare that this city got an attention from the Capital, so it can't be helped." She explained. I hummed softly, before glanced at her.

"What else do the rumor say about me?" I inquired, curious. I can't help it, after all, even though it's only been a few days ever since my arrival, the impression I left would be a do or break for my new life here. It was no difference how importance the first impression is between here or in the previous world.

Darkness hesitated for a bit, an awkward smile on her face while she rubs her cheek. "Honestly, there's not much yet, but they all agree that you're strong. Though some people say that you're not really useful since you're weaker than the vampire."

I hummed at Darkness answer. Honestly… It stings. Despite the fact that Remilia and I are the same person, being called useless is hurt. It reminds me of the calling name I used to receive back in the real world when I'm in high school.

"B-but there is some people who feel safer with you here now!" Darkness desperately trying to reassuring me. It was only then I realize that I subconsciously clenched my hands so much the fabric of my gloves made audible sounds.

I shouldn't buy the leather one.

Still, This Crusader is really a kind girl. I took a glance at her who is still trying her best to find a words to comfort my hurt feeling despite only meeting me now. I smiled at her, which seems to help because she smiled in relieve back at me.

Hm… Now that's an idea.

"Darkness, is it?" I asked, which she nodded her head hesitantly. "Want to make a party?"

We ended up in the plain field at the outskirt of the city, on the opposite end of the forest I burned down on my first day here. Being half vampire half dragon, I'm confidence in my five senses, six if you count my presence detection, but even with my eyes all I can see is either a grass, an empty sky, and giant frog as big as a house.

It seems that these frogs are in their mating season, and because of that they would need a lot of energy to breeding. The would attacking the human settlement on the outskirt of the town, eating cattle or if one would be unlucky, even human.

Though despite that, they are actually a low level monsters who hates steel, therefore it was easy for an adventurer to exterminate them.

"So, Crusader is mainly good for being tanks right?" I asked Darkness beside me while stretching my hands. She nodded her head while tapping the shield in front of her.

"Yes, I'm confident with my durability, so please leave me to get hit by all attacks." It is just me, or she seems to be too much enthusiastic when saying that? "But on another hand, I'm not really good with my attack."

Hm… Specialization? Well, no matter. I nodded my head before once again swapping my gaze on the field, until I found a nice target, a single green frog on the ahead and left side of us.

"That is our target, it is alone, so it would be easy. Ah, and don't worry about attack, leave that to me." I grinned confidently at her. Darkness, who saw this, also nodded her head with a smile.

"Yes, then without waiting… Please leave the luring to me!" Before I could even say anything, Darkness already running towards the frog with reckless abandon, that Crusader. Well, I didn't hate an excitable and determined person, so I suppose it is okay.

I decide to walk with more leisure, since I'm also curious about this woman skill. I haven't see her stats yet, but from her confidence it seems she was quite a good meat shield.

Just as I think that, the frog launched its first attack, a very long and… I grimaced at the slimy droll splattering from its tongue. That was disgusting. However, Darkness receives the attack with her body without even a stagger.

"Something like this…is not enough! More, if you want to hurt me, you have to give more than that!" Trash talk? I have to hold back from sniggering at Darkness action. I mean, I understand trash talking an enemy, but to a frogs is a bit too much isn't it?

But contrary to my expectation, the frogs seem to actually understand what Darkness said, because its suddenly being fiercer in its attack. It's futile though, Darkness accept every attack of it with reckless abandon.

Well, time to end this, I suppose.

I kicked the ground hard, leaping above Darkness towards the head of the frogs. Grinning widely in excitement, I do the proven best technique from the sky.

Axe kick.

"Eat this!" I shouted, flipping in midair and- HHOOOOTTTT!

The sunlight is so bright it burned my retina, and it feels as if my face is pressed into a hot pan. It's so hot!

My heel slammed into something, but I can't pay attention to it. Instead I hurriedly flipped back my hood over my head, only then the burning feeling receded. Fyuh, that's close… I forget about the sun completely.

"Alicia!" Darkness warning snapped me back to the situation, but it coming too late. A slippery feeling alerted me to the tongue around my left calf give me a disgusted shudder.

Ukh, it feels disgus- Wait, tongue!? 

"Kyaa!" I let out a startled scream as the tongue suddenly pulling me into the frog mouth. I tried to stretch my hand towards Darkness, but it was useless. In the first place, Darkness is too far to reach me, despite her best effort to run to catch me. "Darkn-"

Before I could finish my words, a shadow looming over me. It took me a second to realize that it was the upper mouth of the frog. I widened my eyes, but it was too late, the frog snapped its mouth shut, the flesh ceiling slammed hard to my body.

"Gah-" My breath leaves me in a short pained gasp. As a vampire, I have a very high durability, but the force of its mouth pressed against my chest still make me breathless. In the first place, I have a very big breasts, and now it's all being pressed flat makes me have a hard time breathing.

This...This is bad! I tried to struggle, but the flexibility of its flesh and the narrowness of the space makes me unable to utilize my full strength. Forget punching, I have just barely enough room to push my palm upwards.

However, it was futile, instead, its mouth pressed even tighter around me, trying to crushing and choking me. I… I can't breath. A black spot beginning to gather at the corner of my vision, and my lungs beginning to feel hot in its desperation to get air.

Y...You're joking right? I'm going to die being eaten by a frog? No No! I don't want to die, much less in the stupid way like this! I just finally have this new life, I'm not going to lose it again!

[You say Run OST]

A surge of power flooding from inside me, my eyes narrowed at the wall pressed around me. I'm a half vampire half dragon, I won't become a nutrition for this stupid frog!

I flexed my hands, revealing a claws I keep hidden, and without hesitation, I stab its upper mouth and press my claws as deep as possible.

The pushing force around me immediately disappeared, as the frog opened its mouth to croaked loudly in pain. I use this chance to immediately pushed myself to my feet, but its slippery mouth makes me unable to find my balance. Clicked my tongue, I use my knee to hold myself upright when it try to crush me again.

However, now I'm ready.

Using my both hand, palm open, I caught its upper mouth. It tried to force me down, but it was useless. With my STR stats, it didn't have a chance.

However, it was also true we are on a stalemate. The slippery grounds won't allow me to use my full strength, and it only a matter of times before I slipped and the wall of flesh once again crushing me.

Another force bubbling at my lungs, begged itself to let loose. At the same time, an idea forming into my mind.

I have told myself to not use my Thu'um until I could control it, however, I believe I could make an exception for this one.

Smirking, I let the torrent of power surged up, from my lungs, to my throat, and towards my mouth. Opening my mouth, I declared the words that would be the death of this frog.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" I roared loudly with voice filled with the power of Dovah. A stream jet of white flames shot from my maw into its throat, traveling to its stomach and even to its brain, burning and melting it from inside. It didn't even have a chance to crock in pain, my flames must have burned its lung almost immediately. Its interior begins to melt, and a loud popping sound from upwards must be coming from its eyes, most likely exploded or popped out.

I close my own mouth when its body begin to feeling sticky and hot, and jumped out of its mouth to see my handiwork…

And what a mess it was.

I…was not exaggerating when I said it melt and burning it from inside out. Even for me, it feels a bit too grotesque to properly describe.

It was a disgusting sight for sure, until the whole body caught on fire and leave nothing but ashes.

I landed beside the shell shocked Darkness. Her jaw hanging open, had its not hinged to her skull, it would most likely already fall down, her eyes was wide open.

I grinned at her reaction, before nudged her with my elbows. Darkness immediately snapped her jaw and turned to me, though her eyes still show her shocked state.

"Useless, huh?" Her wide eyes when she recognizes my jab gives me a vindictive feeling of satisfaction.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back!

Wow, it's been a month huh. Sorry for the late update. There is some real world problem, and also lately I'm hooked up by anime that I never would have thought will like, love live.

Sun(Honoka) is really amazing person.

Carstein, thank you for your encouragement, it help a lot! Though I didn't mind the critics, because of that I decide to re-read the story and found out that I did make a lot of mistakes, hopefully this one coming out better since I re-read and check it first before uploading.

Neoz, thank you. I actually considering making Patche make an appearances, but since there is already Liz and Megumin as a mage, I'm not sure… Maybe if there is a chance?

Artyom, I think you will be pleased as the rest of the cast will come next chapter, because I decide to do a time skip of two month for next chapter.

Anyway, Please Enjoy~

===== Konosuba =====

"Ukh… This is disgusting." Everything feels so sticky, my clothes, my skins, even my underwear, and that's all this stupid frogs spits fault!

Ukh… I want to take a bath. A Long… Long bath.

"How is that even survive my kick anyway?" My STR stats was no joke. I don't know which mod I actually use that caused it, considering how much mod I used in my gameplay, but when I turned into a vampire, I could one punch most monster and people, even a bear.

Speaking of which, I have to slash them around dozens of time to kill them if I use swords or daggers. Skyrim didn't make sense like that sometimes.

"They have a strong resistance to blunt physical attack because of their thick meat." Darkness explained to me with a wry smile. Rather than resistance, isn't it a complete null?

After I burn that one frog that try to eat me, we killed more frog in a certainly more effective way, using Darkness sword. Darkness Accuracy was… non-existent. Despite the size of the frog, none of darkness attack hit them. Not even once.

Fortunately, I have above average accuracy because being a mage means you need to aim that fireballs to hit the enemy. However, it's true that I didn't have any sword skill, and in this world, Stats and traits determine anything, so we come up with a slightly novel way to kill them.

Darkness would block all the frog attack, like usual, and then I would throw Darkness sword at them. With my STR and ACC, it only took one shot to kill them. With that way, the quest of subjugating three frogs is completed in the flash, and we decide to kill several frogs while we are at it.

Well, it's actually me who wants to kill more of them. I still haven't forgotten how one of them try to eat me, and I wouldn't be satisfied until I exterminate their species.

"But that fire explains it..." Darkness muttered to herself from beside me. I turned to her with raised eyebrows at her own mumbling.

"What do you mean?" I know that by fire she most likely refer to the fire I used to burn the frog, but I don't know what that could explain anything.

"Um? Ah, sorry." Darkness replied while smiling bashfully. "It just, some people is curious how you could be a vampire hunter despite just registered yourself as adventurers a few days ago."

I stiffened, my whole thought scratched on a halt. That… I didn't think that far. Vampire hunters was an elite squads filled with talented adventurers, it was not something a common people could just enter to join. However, in exchange of the difficulty to get in and the dangers the job possess, Vampire Hunter have a lot of power and authority, like they could enter all the city and even asked for the audience of the lord of the city if needed.

It's not something someone who just registered as an adventurer could become.

...Shit. Am I suddenly in a pinch? I didn't think far when I declared myself as vampire hunter, I'm panicked!

When I'm panicked and trying to form an excuse, Darkness continued her words unbidden by my worry. "You're taking another job and re-registered yourself, didn't you?"

….Eh? You could do that?

In RPG, your job determines your whole skill and game play. For example, if you choose a priest job, then you have to say good bye to your dream to throw meteor at your enemy. Or if you choose a swordsman, then you have to content with having to play melee without any flashy magic.

That's why Darkness works didn't make sense. Re-registering yourself, if people can do that, then everyone would do that so they would have all the skills possible.

As if reading my minds, Darkness continue, answering my unasked question. "Not many people would want to do that, since that would mean you would no longer able to advance in your previous job and lost all its progress. Why would you do that?" She asked, with a tilt of her head.

I-I see… So that's how it is. It's true that re-registering yourself would give you another set of skills, but while you still retain your old skill, you have to say goodbye to all of your points and would no longer able to advances in your old job.

More importantly, I have to answer Darkness question, or else she would get suspicious. She was right thought, not many people would want to re-register themselves if that was the case unless they are really disappointed with their job.

"Ah yes, that… The truth is… I come to this city without a permission from the headquarters, and that's why I have to hide my identity." I said the first thing that come in my mind. And just like usual, it was rather stupid answer.

I just more or less proclaimed I'm running away! It's entirely possible that I would be treated as a criminal! Or worse, I would be handed to the real Vampire Hunter, and then all my rust would be crumbled.

However, once again, contrary to my expectation, Darkness nodded at my answer with sympathetic eyes.

"I see, you even go that far for your ambition." She said with voice filled with pleased respect. I'm too surprised to do anything but nod, but it seems that it was more than enough for Darkness, because she suddenly grabs my hands and leaned to my face. "I understand, I will help you! From now on, if you need a meat shield, please leave it to me! Even if, no, especially against the vampire!"

Darkness declared hotly, her face a bit flushed from all the excitement. Jezz, she taken me by surprise for a moment, but really, she is always that excited to be of use and protect people didn't she?

Smiled, I nodded my head. I didn't really need a shield, but I certainly need a companion in this new world. Who knows, someday I might be able to tell her my secret.

"I understand, then I will be in your care, Darkness."

"Yes, me too, Alicia!"

===== Konosuba =====

I let out a long sigh of relief after relaxing myself on the hot bath. As expected, it was nightmare to wipe all of those slimy droll, especially when I have to clean my long hairs. I'm not sure, but I think at least an hour or so already passed just to wipe them.

Of course, even with that I didn't sure if I won't get affected by some strange germs from the frog's droll. Vampire is immune to disease and poison, and also weak to heat, but at this point I rather play it safe by drowning myself in scalding heat than let even the remnant of the smell left on me.

With another sigh, I let my head fall to the bathtubs, my eyes staring up at the ceiling. It comes as a pleasant surprise to me when Darkness told me about the existence of this public hot bath, I would never expect to be able to have a hot bath again when I'm reincarnated into a fantasy world.

Then again, maybe it was normal, since I can't be the first one to be reincarnated to this world. In fact, not just this public bath, but even the fashion of this world was affected by my old world. Leather jacket, Sweater, mini skirt, I even found and bought some tank tops from the store. I suppose even when transferred to a fantasy world, you just can't help but seek things that you are familiar with.

"Anyway…" I muttered, while looking down at my own body. I realized it the first time I transferred her, and even more when I have to wipe them just before, but honestly…My body, it's really is an amazingly sexy, one that back in old world would called bombshell.

My hand gently tracing the huge boobs floating on the water-my boobs, slowly towards my perky ni-

I immediately straightened when the door slammed open, my neck move so face it's a wonder how I didn't get a whipslash.

"Darkness?" the words come unbidden by its own. Yes, the person who stand in front of the door was no one but Darkness, with a towel wrapped around her while she smiling bashfully at me.

Darkness isn't supposed to be here. We agreed to split up for a moment, with her going to the guild to report our finished quests and to get our rewards while I took a bath, and to meet again later in the guild.

"Can I join you?" She asked a bit shyly. I nodded automatically, moved a bit to give her some space. Darkness smiled in gratitude, but instead of immediately jumped into the water, she took a sit at the small plastic chair to clean herself first.

"I didn't expect you to join me, Darkness." I begin, resting my chin on my intertwined fingers on the edge of the bath. My eyes can't just leave Darkness form as she gently wiping her body with a soap, watching she slowly follow the contour of her body-

"I already reported our quest clearance." She explained with that patient smile she seemed to always have when she is not too excited about combat. "And when you haven't come back for a hour, I decide to check on you. Beside, I want to have a bath too after our hard work today."

I hummed. So the time really did past that much already. I let out long sigh before giving Darkness an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to have you wait for so long, the slimes are really hard to clean."

Darkness giggled, but nodded her head in a show of understanding. Knowing her reckless way of fighting, maybe she also already experienced the same too?

"I'm not surprised, especially with your long hairs." She giggled, much to my dismay. She is spot on about that too, it isn't easy to clean my knees length hairs. "Do you want my help?" I immediately perked at her offer. I never have my hairs being cared by another, but from all the anime I watch, it seems it was actually feel good.

"You will?" I ask for confirmation. Darkness smiled, before rinsing herself. I waited patiently until she is finished, and rewarded by her walking to me. I immediately giving her some space behind me while excitement bubbling inside me. I never have this, but somehow it really excites me.

A jolt of shiver running through from my head to my spin when Darkness hand gently touches my hairs. Eh, have I always been this sensitive? I don't think I ever felt the same when I brushing my hairs every morn-

I have to bite back a moan threatening to come out, feeling Darkness hands gently stroking the tress that is my hairs. "Your hairs is really smooth and silky." Darkness complimented, bringing a spark of pride on my heart. It's true that this body isn't really mine, but I did spend a long time designing her, doing trial and errors with myriads of body mods out there and have my game crushed often. "How did you do it?"

I hummed back in a questioning tone while enjoying the feeling of Darkness fingers on my hairs. She was really gentle too, manhandling my hairs with care. It feels really good, even better than I expected.

"How did you treat your hairs to be this long and silky?" Darkness continued. I hummed, my chin relaxed on top of my forehand.

"Just the usual." I replied back dreamily, my eyes feel heavier than usual. It's not like I didn't want to help Darkness, it just, I myself didn't know how. After all, this body isn't even used to be mine. "I suppose just don't forget to brush it everyday, it's important."

Darkness hummed her thanks for the advice, before a companionable silence settled on us. My eyes lid feel even heavier, certainly too heavy for me to hold on, so I let it fall down.

It's really feel peaceful….

===== Konosuba =====

"...A..Licia..." I mumbled groggily, my vision and sense strangely muddled by a haze or something. Instinct I didn't know have flared, and immediately all of my sense is being overwhelmed by everything, of the blistering hot around my skin, and a softer but as warmth draped over my shoulder, close to my neck, slowly inching upward-

I jerked back, spinning on, no, in something that strangely restraining my movement, hand lased toward the threat-

And stopped right in front of the pair of widened blue eyes. It took me a moment to take everything in, to finally register the blistering hot as nothing but hot waters, and the person whose I considered a threat was actually just Darkness.

"Um...sorry?" Darkness said hesitantly, sentences coming out more as question than statements.

What...What was that? Just now, what was that?

I took a deep shaky breath while trying to calming my flared instinct, and forcibly pushing back the urge to snap at Darkness and kill her to feel safe. That isn't like me at all, that's instinct was not mine.

"S..Sorry..." I forcibly breathed out, clenching my fist and pushed it down lest I do something I might regret it later. "I just a bit startled, Darkness. Sorry." I once again apologized, forcing myself to smile. It must come as shaky, as Darkness haven't put her guard down despite that.

Great, I must come out like a paranoid lunatics or someone suffering from PTSD just now.

Awkward silent settled between us, my hyper sense noticing how Darkness fidgeting nervously, eyes flickering around, most likely to mapping an escape route, and her face flushed a bit from adrenaline.

Sighing once again, I just about to apologize again when Darkness beat me by speaking first. "It's okay, i'm sorry I startling you." She smiled, and I noticed her shoulder and posture is more relaxed, despite her smile is still a bit awkward. I smiled back to show my reassurance and nodded my head.

"It's okay. Anyway, we should go out of the bath, before we caught stroke or something." Darkness nodded, and then both of us climbing out of the bath into the changing room without saying anything. In fact, the silence persisted even as we wear our change clothes.

For Darkness, her clothes is now consisted of a green cape over white blouse and a yellow long skirt, completed with a high heel secured with a brown rope. For me, it was a simple red sleeveless shirt, and black mini skirt complimented by black stocking, and a simple midnight blue high heels.

"Oh, yes, about our rewards." Darkness suddenly said after we finished dressing, in her hands is a leather pouch filled with golds. "Here is your share, Alicia." She said while offering the pouch to me. I accept it before throw it into my bag without even checking it, trusting Darkness that she won't cheat on me.

Seeing how helpful she is and her obsession to protecting another help, it's not a hard decision.

"Thanks." I said while giving her a grateful smile, before gestured for her to follow me. "let's get some dinner, my treat."

I opened the door and stepped outside, and immediately I could feel my body rejuvenated from the moonlight. It was like taking a deep clear breath after hours in the smoke, it was so refreshing.

"Oh no, I could pay by myself." Darkness protesting bashfully, but I waved her off with a grin.

"I insist." I replied while begin to walk in the direction of the guild, when the idea come to me. Now that I thought about it, my plan for looking around the city was ruined because of the thugs and afterward doing the quest with Darkness. Maybe I could have the replacement now.

I stopped, before turning to Darkness. "Do you know any good restaurant around here, Darkness?"

Darkness too stopped, head tilting in confusion. "There is a guild bar-"

"No, not there." I waved her off before she could finish. "I mean a real restaurant or a cafe, somewhere less rowdy." I explained.

While the food was admittedly tasty, even I would grow tired from all the attention and the teasing. I mean I understand my body is even more alluring than even a model, but Akatosh they beginning to push my patience.

"Restaurant hm..." Darkness muttered, her finger in her chin while she look away. She glanced at me from the corner of her eyes in a motion I recognized as assessing me. After few seconds, she nodded her head. "There is one, but it's much pricier than the one in the guild bar."

"That's fine." I nodded. It might be a waste for someone who didn't need to eat for me, but I do want to try the delicacies of this world. And beside, I could always take a high danger-high pay quest if I need money. I gestured for Darkness to continue. "Then please lead the way." I said with a confidence smile.

We continue our walk in silence after that, turning to the right up ahead instead of to left where the guild is. Before long, I noticed that the building around me has changed. The house was bigger, The bricks was more taken care instead of dusty wall, the paved road was smoother, and the house actually have lawn instead of several building pressed next to each other.

It was obvious we moved from the commoner district to the upper class district, a place only those with connections or money would ever visit. It also confirm my suspicious.

Darkness was loaded.

From her assessing eyes when she considered about the restaurant we would visit, to her mannerism when we are together. She can pretend, but she can't hide the subconscious way she acting from the lesson hammered to her probably since childhood.

After all, commoner didn't sip their drink slowly as if tasting it.

I didn't say anything though. Darkness can tell me when she is ready, and it's not like it matters, considering that I myself isn't really hard on money.

"Here we are." Darkness said when we arrived in front of a gaudy restaurant that wouldn't lost to even one back in my old world.

The entrance double door was made with a high quality wood, and painted with black paint until it look slick. On either side was a big glass to take a look at the well lit room inside. They even have a veranda on the second floor, clearly made for a couple who want to have a romantic date.

"Let's go." I said before stepping forward. The waiter inside opened the door, smiling politely at me while bowing.

The inside was as beautiful as the outside, if not more. The ball of light trapped inside a glass placed at the brown wall aesthetically lighting the room in gentle white light, and the carpet feels really soft on my feet.

What caught my, and I'm sure everyone attention when they first stepped inside the restaurant was no doubt, the chandelier on the ceiling, glistering from the rainbow colored light inside it.

I'm beginning to worry that I might not be able to afford eating at this establishment.

"A table for two, Milady?" The question snapped me back to the smiling waiter in front of me. I nodded at his question while giving a more confidence smile than I currently felt.

"Yes please."

The waiter lead us to the table by the windows. I'm a bit disappointed that I can't eat at the veranda, as it was already reserved by someone, but at least I could still see the moon from my seat by the windows.

"Please call me when you're ready to order, Miladies." The waiter from before bowed his head after giving us the menu book, and then leave us to serve another patron.

Fortunately the place isn't really crowded, with only three more sit filled beside us. I wonder if it's because the food was not really good, or it was just that expensive that only few people could afford eating here.

"I recommend the snow crimson crab." Darkness said while I perusing the menu book. It's not like I can't understand the words, as it seems the Goddess who sent me here is at least responsible enough to make me capable to read and speak the language of this world, it just I never eat any of this, so I really didn't know how they look or even taste.

"The snow crab?" I asked while glancing up to Darkness, who nodded with a soft smile.

"The snow crimson crab meat have a perfect tenderness, even more so than a goat meat. They taste the best with vinegar or wine." Darkness explained, eyes glittering slightly in obvious hunger.

I hummed, once again glanced back to the menu book. Usually I'm not that big with seafood, even back then in old world, but crab isn't as fishy like fish or even squids.

I have two choice, either trust Darkness recommendation, or order something random from the menu book and hope it was a good one. It was obvious.

"Then I will have that." I nodded at Darkness, who immediately called the waiter to order.

I leaned my cheek to my palm, elbow on the table while staring at the moon outside from the windows while Darkness ordered, it was only when the waiter walking away I turned to Darkness with a smile.

"You know, this is really like we are on a date." I teased her while holding back a giggle. It was true though, eating together in a fancy restaurant, with only the two of us, had I'm still a man, I have no doubt I would try to date someone like Darkness here and now.

Darkness is not just beautiful and cool, she is also have the heart of gold. Her apparent rich is certainly helping her charm.

Unfortunately, I'm no longer a man, and for the first time I beginning to regret turning myself into a woman. Just if I were still a man…

"W-what!?" Darkness spluttered, face red in embarrassment, her eyes widened considerably. I giggled watching her reaction, Darkness is usually poised and composed woman, seeing her like this really make her look cute, it make me want to tease her more.

"Hm? what's wrong? It's not strange, is it?" I intentionally using a lower voice while reaching Darkness hand with my own. She blushed even harder, spluttering some nonsensical answer. She is really cute like this!

Though I don't want to make this dinner awkward, since we just meet and all, so I retreated my hand back while smiling easily at her to show that I was joking.

"It's a joke, Darkness." I smiled, just in time for the waiter to come bringing a tray filled with two glass and a bottle of wine. I nodded at him after he pouring us the wine on our glass before shooing him away.

"That's a bad joke, Alicia." Darkness said with a slump and a glare. I giggled while taking the glass of wine before swirled it in my hand.

I never drunk wine before in my life. In fact, I never drunk any alcoholic beverages before, for my first time to be a high class wine in fantasy world, I would never imagine it.

I took my first sip carefully, before blinked in surprise. It was...sweet. A bit sour, but sweet. It actually have a refreshing taste, so I drink some more, though minding my way of drinking, I just took a small sip.

"It's good." I muttered after taking my third sip. Darkness smiled, and I could find a hint of pride in her eyes.

"This restaurant is really have a good quality of food and service." She explained before taking a sip of her own wine.

And she was right, the service, the drinks, all that left was the food, but from how confidence Darkness is, I have no doubt that it too will also taste good. Which bringing my earlier concern to the forefront of my mind.

"Hey Darkness." I begin slowly. Darkness hummed, she give me her attention by lowering her glass. I hesitated, my pride flared. It would be so lame to ask this after confidently saying I would treat her, but it would be more horrible If I ended up not being able to pay after eating.

But maybe I could make it as if I'm not particularly worry and just ask for the sake of it.

"How much do you think our dinner will cost?" I flinched seeing Darkness smile turned into a wry one. Seems my plan busted right from the start.

"I think it's around four to five hundreds Eris." She answered. I nodded while hiding back a sigh of relief. It's still within my budget at least. "You didn't have to-" She begin, but I once again cut her off by pushing my glass to her lips. Smiling at her bewilderment eyes, I retracted my hand back and took a sip of the wine before answering.

"Nonsense, I told you I will treat you, and that's final." I said, before giving her a smile. Here it goes nothing. "Bun in exchange, I want you to accompany me to take a high difficulty quest tomorrow."

Party member was someone who you will have to trust your life to them. In battle, you have to trust your back to them, to fight alongside them and hoping that your partner would guard your back or support you, and that's even more true for a front liner for me.

And unlike Rin, I have a feeling I could trust Darkness, be it in or outside a battle. It's true I only know her for a day, but on those times we have been together it just served to show just how honorable and brave Darkness character is. She would bravely run towards the attack and block it with her body, and she didn't try to cheat on me on our rewards.

Not to mention, Darkness was beautiful, the perfect kind of mature and cool beauty. Had this is LN or anime, then Darkness is without a doubt would be a princess of the kingdom or the captain of a royal army or something.

But the most important thing, I realizes that I need companion. Human is a creature of social, it was a lesson I have learn ever since my previous life, and while I'm not exactly human anymore, I still choose to believe that lesson.

It is fine for now, there is still something that need my attention, but sooner or later, I will begin to crave for someone to talk to. There is Rin and Dust, I suppose, but they are not someone I could trust my back to in battle, so they would have to stay as friends outside of it.

I stared at Darkness, carefully watching her reaction and her expression. Darkness face reddened slightly, probably from the wine, her breath coming out a bit rougher. But the most important thing was, she smiling widely as she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yes! I would like that. Please leave the Tanking job to me!" I smiled with satisfaction at her answer and enthusiast. I'm glad that Darkness agree to it, though I did make it as if it was more of an order than request, but she sound enthusiastic from the idea, so it's okay.

Who knows, maybe we both could actually make a permanent party later, and then I might even tell her about my secret. But for now, as the meat of the crab presented before me, we have the food that in need to be devouring to focus on.


	9. Chapter 9

The forest was silent and calms, with the moonlight shining above, lighting the otherwise complete darkness. There is no sound within it, not even the chirps of birds or the buzzing of bugs.

Which makes the sound more deafening when a woman bursts through the bushes, sliding back while holding back a gigantic monster with her shield.

The woman have long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, her light blue eyes blazed with determination. Her face reddened from the strain of holding back the onslaught of the claws of the beast, her knees shaking in an effort to hold herself from being overwhelmed.

Or at least that's how it was seen from outside, as the Crusader known as Darkness holding back the gigantic hamster attack in the middle of the forest.

The wise king of the forest, is what it called. A fearsome monster that boosted high speed and claws that could tear through steels. What makes it dangerous however is its ability to use magic, something that not many monster could do.

Its claws shine a green shine, a tell tale of magic going to be used. Using the chance, Darkness throw her sword to it, bravely forgo her shield and defenses and betting everything on this single attack.

Obviously, the sword didn't hit anything. It sailed to far above it, and for a moment, it as if Darkness gambit was failed and she will be torn to pieces from the descending claws, if not for a figure who jumped high on the sky from the trees.

The figure who is clearly a woman caught the sword easily on the sky. With her back facing the moon, a savage grin plastered on her face as she grinned towards the monster whose back is faced to her.

Without hesitation, she slammed her heels on the head of the monster, staggering it enough to cause it to miss Darkness by few centimeters, before she stabbed the sword into the head of the monster, pierce through it brains until the tip of the sword burst from its chin. The monster only have enough time to gurgle one last time before staying silent, its life leaving it.

Darkness face still flushed from the extortion, but a satisfied smile clear on her face as she nodded to the figure on the back of the monster. The figure, who is clearly a woman from her long black hairs and body proportion, grinned back at Darkness.

"Good job, Darkness." The woman on top of the monster said after jumping from the monster to stand beside Darkness with a smile. Darkness nodded at her while wiping the sweat on her eyebrows.

"You too, Alicia."

===== Konosuba =====

"Umn~ That was really a hunt." I moaned as soon as we stepped into the city. I crack my neck left and right to ease away the soreness. Considering I'm an undead, that telling how hard this particular quest is.

The Wise King of the Forest, a powerful monster that could use magic and has been controlling the forests for several decades at least. It was a monster that not many want to face, much less in this city of beginner.

However, for us, what annoying about it is not that it was too powerful for us, but rather at how hard it is to pint it down. Even with my eyesight, it didn't mean anything in a dense forest like that.

"Just if we have a someone with scout skills, or a mage to tied it down before it could keep running away like that, that quest would be easy as cinch." I whined miserably.

Unfortunately, neither me or Darkness have those skill set. We both are powerful in Melee, with Darkness unbreakable defends and my own powerful physical attack, we probably could fight toe on toe with giant or something. But in exchange, we are next to useless when it comes to ranged or more convenient skills like those.

Even Darkness taunts and my own detect life and even reveal auras was useless. All Darkness taunts do was make us being swarmed by low level monsters, and detect life and reveal auras didn't exactly specify a target.

"Yes, you are right. That whole quest was really something. I constantly being swarmed by monsters, and even have to bear the onslaught of the wise king." Darkness shivered beside me. Not that I blame her, this quest was really something from the start to its end.

It's been around two month ever since I transferred to this world and decide to form a permanent party with Darkness, and while I won't say it is the most dangerous quest we have gone to, I could safely say it is on the top five of the most troublesome quest. We practically have to stay on that forests for days until we could caught a whiff of that stupid hamster.

"At the bright said, we also hunted a lot of monsters while we are at that forests, so the accumulated bounties must be very high." I smiled eagerly at Darkness, who answered my own in kind. "It seems we could have another date tonight." I joked, earning a playful jab on my shoulder.

This kind of interaction has become natural between us, for me to joke about us in a date and Darkness retorted at my claim. Though the blush in her face is still present even after this long, which is a good thing, because she look really cute like this.

"Let's go to the guild to report our-"

"-Please, don't throw me away!" ...Huh?

I turned to my right at the source of the voice. The scream must be coming out from the girl with short black hair who obviously is a mage from her staff. She was covered with slimy goey of something, but she didn't seem to caring about it, as she desperately latched to a teenager with short brown hair who tried to push her away.

However, all my attention was reserved to the supernaturally beautiful blue haired woman beside them. Long blue hair with part of them looped at the back, wearing a blue dress and short blue skirt, with slightly transparent pink Hagoromo. Her aquamarine blue eyes was wide as we staring at each other.

This apparent. This present. There is no doubt, she is-

"""YOU!"" We exclaimed and pointed at each other at the same time.

This person(?) was without a doubt, Aqua, the Goddess who sent me to this world.

Honestly, I'm a bit conflicted now that she is here in front of me. Before, I have a lot of things I want to protest, like the disappearance of all of my magic, not to mention my lack of knowledge of the Dragon Language. But on another hand, she did give me a second chance in life, and even giving me a new powerful body.

However, it seems the decision has already been taken away from my hand when she stomped closer with enraged expression-

Huh? What is she doing? Why is she so angry at me-

"How dare you show yourself in front of me, Undead!" ...Shit.

What...what is she doing!? Shouting my secret like that in open like that!?

No wait, could it be she didn't recognize me? But that would mean that she didn't even check on me even once after reincarnating me. Surely as a Goddess she would-

...On second thought. This is a Goddess who sent me directly to this world without even checking what the character I even mean.

...This irresponsible Goddess!

"Stop shouting, Aqua! This is me! Someone who you sent to this place!" I desperately sending the urgency with my eyes. Fortunately, it seems it's working as she paused mid step and blinked at me.

"...You know me?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Yup, this Goddess is as irresponsible as I thought. I hold back a twinge of annoyances at her by clenching and unclench my fists several times and took a deep breath before nodded.

"Yes, We meet right before you send me to this world." I whispered so Darkness and the other wouldn't be able to hear it. Fortunately, she was close enough for me to do that.

Aqua eyes widened briefly in recognition, before she fidgeting in nervousness while rubbing the back of her head. "A-Ah! You are that woman. Yes yes!" ...She didn't remember me.

Sighing, I placed my right palm on my hip while giving her the most deadpan glare I could have. "What are you even doing here? No, wait, we could catch up while we are at it. Darkness." I turned to her with helpless smile, accompanied by a shrug. "Can you please report to the guild by yourself? It's been so long ever since we last meet, so I want to catch up a bit with my old friend."

"...Old friend." Huh?

"Darkness?" I probed worriedly. She seems to be lose in her own world. She blinked once, before with a startled she smiled at me.

"A-ah. Yes, sure. Let's meet again in the guild tomorrow." She said, before hurriedly walking away with red face. I could only blinked at Darkness sudden departure.

...What was that?

Whatever, I could ask Darkness about that later, for now, the Goddess who glared at me with clear suspicion and her companion is more important.

"Anyway, as I said, let's… what happened with you?" I asked wryly while covering my nose. Now that I calmed a bit, I could notice the condition of Aqua and her companion in more detail.

Aqua too was covered with a strange goe from head to toe just like the little girl, making her clothes cling to her body dangerously. Not to mention her smell…

wait… this smell. It was familiar, but when did I…

My eyes widening in realization at what must have happened to Aqua. The frogs, I hear it was still in mating season, so they must go in a quest to hunt them, but ended up being swallowed like me.

I have to cover my lips to hold back a snicker from coming out. I know it is a bit hypocritical of me to mock her, but she is a Goddess, to be swallowed by a frog of all thing.

Oh the shame.

"Yes! It was all Kazuma's fault! If not because of him I wouldn't have to be forced to be eaten by the frog!" ...Wait, forced to be eaten?

I slid my glance from Aqua to the person behind her, the brown short haired man who seemingly giving up pushing the little girl away.

"What are you saying!? Don't shouting something that will makes people misunderstand!" A track suit, short brown hairs and green eyes. His figure was a bit strange, but the feeling that coming from him...

"Are you reincarnater too?" I interrupted the ensuing debate between the two of them. Kazuma look startled as she turned to me, eyes wide. A moment later, he narrowed them as he inspecting me up and down..up and down…

"It's not fair!" He suddenly exclaimed, startling even me a bit. What is he going on about? "You… That body must be your choosen perk right?" He accused, pointing at me with shaking finger. I could only nodding distractedly at the anger and jealousy that practically radiating in wave coming from him.

"How come you get that amazing body as your perk while I get this useless Goddess!" He shouted in dismay while pointing at Aqua as if she was an unwanted trash he inadvertently bring in place of a gold or something.

"Wha!? What are you saying!? I'm still Goddess you know, despite being like this I'm a Goddess you know!" She screamed with tears on her eyes, the complete opposite of the image of a goddess she claimed as herself to be.

More importantly, it was amazing how he could deduce that from our first meeting. I admit that my body is not something that can be born naturally back in our world, but to even guessing that I'm a man before from this chosen perk, he must be a detective or someone genius before his dead.

"Impressive." I complimented him with a smirk. "My name is Alicia Frey, and as you guessing, we both have similar situation." If not because the slime that also sticking to his hand, I would offer my hand.

Kazuma snorted, as if disagreeing with me, before sighed and nodded at me. "My name is Satou Kazuma. Though you have it better. Ever since I coming here, this useless self proclaimed Goddess was being nothing but an annoyance." He spat while glaring at Aqua who is full blown crying at this point. I could only smiled wryly in the face of a pent up anger Kazuma must keep holding all this time.

Though useless Goddess? Despite being Irresponsible, she is still a Goddess after all. There is no way she would be useless… Maybe there is a rules or something that govern her?

"Um… What are you two talking about? Are you all okay?" The little girl on Kazuma back staring at us with pitying eyes, especially to the crying Aqua.

Ah… She must think we are a chuunibyo.

===== Konosuba =====

After that, with Aqua and the arch-Wizard called Megumin still covered with frogs droll, we decide to move our discussion to the public hot bath house. Obviously, Kazuma can't follow us, so he decide to go to the guild to report the completion of their own quest.

"So… Aqua is a Goddess of Axis Cult, Aqua, and has been sending people who died on the other world to this world?" Megumin asked with a tone and gaze that clearly saying her disbelieve. Fortunately, Aqua was the one who explained thing to Megumin, so the only one who take the brunt of Megumin dead pan gaze was Aqua.

Speaking of which, I don't think she have any right to call us chuunibyou after having a name as absurd and chuunish as Megumin, but I keep my tongue still just like with the case of Darkness.

"Yup! Aren't I amazing!?" The Goddess who act like a child missing the skeptical tone completely however. With a sigh, I realized that we won't progress anywhere like this.

"More importantly." I coughed, drawing both of their attention. "Can I speak with Aqua privately, Megumin?" I asked politely at the little girl.

Obviously, she would be hesitated after hearing everything, but it is really important for me to talk to Aqua privately, not just for convenience, but also my continuous live hood.

After all, this Goddess was the only one who knows my real identity as a vampire, so it would be better to tell her to not telling anyone about this as soon as possible.

Fortunately, I have just the right inceptive for any hesitant adventurers in a situation like this. "I will treat you to tonight dinner later."

"Got It!" The Arch-Mage immediately saluted, and leave the bathroom with spring in her footsteps. I smirked at how easy that was before focused back to the matter at hand.

"W..what is it?" Aqua squirmed under my intense gaze. It was a natural reaction considering that I have an intimidation skill, but somehow it still amuse me to watch a Goddess squirmed like a prey before-

Ah! Not good not good. I will have to hunt for blood soon before I begin to lost myself again.

"Aqua, how did you know I am an undead if you forget who I am?" I asked seriously while playing with my hairs. It was an idle habit I beginning to developed in this world, but since it actually feel good, I didn't make any effort to stop it.

"Ah yes! You're an undead!" ...Did she forgot about it? Am I supposed to not say anything at all?

Well, either way, it's already done. I nodded my head at Aqua as confirmation. "Yes, that's true. But how did you know about it?" I asked once again before we went to another tangle. Aqua harrumphed while pushing her chest proudly, she declared.

"Who do you think I am? I'm a Goddess remember, there is no undead that could escape me, not even a Vampire like you!"

Huh, Impressive. And since she was a Goddess, it was possible that she also have some purification skill that is effecting to undead.

Well, that's not important now. I don't think she will try to hurt me, so we could- HHOOOTTT!

"Huhu! Take that, you vampire. Undead like you should just disappear in front of a Goddess like me!" This Goddess! What does she think she is doing!?

I gritted my teeth to bear the pain a little better. My hands clenched so hard that it begin to bleeding, but that's not important.

This Goddess, she attack me. She dare to attack me!

Black mist pouring from my body, as I could feel my body morphed. The pain that previously blinded me become slightly bearable. It was no longer feeling as if my soul is slowly being ripped part by part from my own body. Now, it is just as hurt as when I'm standing in the out under the sun naked. It is still hurt, but at the very least I could still move my body to fight back.

This is enough.

With a roar, I thrust my hand, barely missing her head as she slipped back with a quack.

The pain was gone. She must have lost her focus from the fall, because the spell that previously churned my insides dissipated without a trace.

Silence enveloping us. Aqua eyes was terrified wide, her body shaking from the brush with death. I myself still feeling the backslash from whatever Aqua done to me. In fact, I didn't even realize my body shaking until everything was over. My breath was ragged, and I could feel my heart which should have stopped beating slamming hard inside my ribcage.

That was probably the closest I was to death.

"What..." I choked on my own saliva. This feeling… this is fear. The realization is enough to make me recoiled back in disgust, but I can't deny it. I… I was scared. In that moment, in that few short seconds, I was scared of death.

I have go through several dangerous quest, one that even a veteran would be hesitated to do without the backing of a full party, and never once I considered the notion of being killed, of being dead. But in that moments, in this bathroom, I was scared.

I finally realize it. This person, despite how irresponsible, how childish, and how stupid she is, she is still a deity. A goddess, being that have been the enemy of undead for so long, and have the power to vanquish us easily, a Goddess.

No no! I.. I can't show my fear. I can't let her know I'm scared. I was the Vampiric Dragon princess, The Queen of the night. I won't let anything terrorizing me, especially not this crying Goddess!

"What are you doing!?" I growled angrily, but flinched at my own voice. That… That was not my voice. I move my hand to my neck, to a fuller and thicker neck. In fact, I realized that my long hairs was disappeared, replaced by a short wavy blue hairs.

This… This is Remilia Scarlet appearances. The disguise I always wear wherever I act in my vampiric nature. Could it be that it has become so ingrained with me that I begin to subconsciously change to this form when I let my vampire nature take control?

...No, that's not important. That could wait. In fact, this help me in this situation. Remilia Scarlet body was more imposing and threatening than my own, so it was perfect to make this Goddess submit through fear.

"Y..You almost killed me!" Goddess Aqua protested back, however, she immediately flinched back when I growled threateningly at her. Good.

" . ?" I growled, empathizing every word to her. Her fear and nervousness was palpable, and in contrast I was relaxed a bit from her reaction. Her fear put an ease to my mind.

This is right. Before, I was taken off guard, but in this distance, I could snap her neck before she could even finished her chant. There is nothing I need to fear from this Goddess.

"I-I- Since you are an undead..." She muttered nervously, eyes refusing to meet my own. I realized that threatening her maybe will only cause negative effects, and at this rate we won't going anywhere.

Sighing, I moved away from her, before taking a seat at one of the stoll while crossing my legs. I won't get taken off guard again, but there is no need to keep leering on her from up close like that. "So you get the bright idea to purify me?"

Aqua flinch was enough answer for me.

I let out a big sigh while rubbing my forehead. I don't know what this Goddess was thinking, attacking me out of the blue despite it was already established that I am someone she bring herself to this world, but perhaps it was also partly my fault to expect too much from her.

"If you do that again, I will kill you." I declared, no promised. My crimson eyes glowing with power was enough to show Aqua how serious I am.

In the ensuing silence, her gulp was clearly audible, but I ignore it. At least she knows her position now, and beside, I admit that seeing a Goddess reduced to this pitiful state, desperately nodding her head, was certainly give me a lot of amusement.

"Anyway, I want you to keep this a secret." I gestured to me and herself in general. Her eyes clearly shown her confusion, despite she is still too scared to talk, so I decide to elaborate a bit. "My status as a vampire and undead. I want you to keep quiet about it.

"As far as everyone knows, I am a vampire hunter from the capital city coming to this city to hunt a vampire princess, and I want you to stick to it." I declared, not requesting. I didn't even have to wait for her answer, she will do that, or die, it is as simple as that, but still… "Also, We will form a party."

"Huh!?" Oh? She make a reaction. The atmosphere inside the bathroom was cleared with that, and only then I realized why Aqua keep trembling in fear before.

Subconsciously, I evoked a Domination Aura skill, an active skill gained after my Intimidation skill reach max level. The difference was when intimidation is a passive one, and worked by giving the target the feeling of fear, Domination skill was more of a physical one, by giving an unbearable pressure on the enemy. The level was of course dependance on the skill and the stats, but with her already startled from being almost killed, it turned to be really effective.

"There is no way I will partying with an undead!" She declared while pointing her finger at me in rebellion. My eyes narrowed at her answer while I once again activating my Domination skill to cower her.

"Ho? Do you think you have-"

"Sacred Spell Break!" She declared, cutting me off. I would glower at her if not because her skill taken my breath away in shock. My skill was canceled just like that. In fact, when I looking down, my own body was turned back to normal.

"...Eh?" Did...Did she just effortlessly break my spell like that? Illusionist skill was not really a high tier job like Arch-Mage or even Arch-Priest, but Domination skill was still a high tier skill that required a lot of skill points. Not to mention my chameleon skill, the next skill after glamor was maxed, it now not just giving the image, but also alter me physically, that even when someone try to touch me when I'm under Glamor skill, they wouldn't be able to tell the differences.

This Goddess, she break through both of those skill so effortlessly.

"Hm! I'm a Goddess of axis cult, Aqua! A cheap trick like that won't work on me!" She boosted with a harrumph. This… this is bad… I honestly isn't really confidence if we were to fight now. Even if I win, I think it will still injure me a lot that it is enough to drawn an attention from everyone.

What should I do… No, I don't have any choice. If I can't settle this through power, I have to settle this diplomatically. In the first place, that's the very build I after when I come to this world and choose this job.

It's okay, I can do this.

Silently, I activating my Charisma skill, a deprivation after the Charm skill. Just like Domination and Chameleon, this skill could only be achieved after maxing the Charm skill level. Beside Charisma, there is also Seduction. However, since I already have Vampire Seduction Skill, I decide to choose Charisma instead.

"Please calm down, Aqua. Despite being an undead, my goal to kill the Demon Lord haven't changed." I raise both my hands to appease her. Fortunately, Aqua seems interested enough to hear me out since she didn't throwing another purification skill to me.

However, before we could continue, the creaking voice on the door alerted both of us to Megumin who impatiently poked her head inside.

"Can we go now? I'm already starving."


	10. Chapter 10: I bargained with the Goddess

This time, more than a week huh. Honestly I actually finished this a long time ago, but I decided to review and edit all the previous chapter, and oh boy I'm so glad to do it. There is so much mistakes in it it beyond a simple grammar mistakes. I apologizes for everyone who have to endure reading them. Anyway, I already edit up to… chapter three, I think, and planning to continue from there.

Oblivion2991: Unfortunately, it has to be done. I too feel bad for him, but his sacrifices won't be in vain. The bounty money he gifted will be put to good use, I assure you.

Joop-Roll: Oh my, may I ask what part that being an anti-climax?

N3oZ: Pairing huh… It is also something I'm thinking about. Alicia after all is used to be a guy after all. For now I'm thinking to make her have some feeling for Darkness, but that is it. I haven't got any plan beyond that, so I'm up to any idea.

Guest: Hopefully, this chapter will clear up why she wanted to party with Aqua. Also, about killing or mind wipe her, that's impossible for Alicia. Aqua was OP, despite being an idiot, she is still a Goddess after all. In volume 7, she could wipe Vanir, a count from hell, in a single attack. Her presences was enough to prevent another count of Hell, Max to wipe the Axel citizens memories. She also break Max curse on Darkness's father.

The simple truth was, Alicia is afraid, even only on subconscious level. She was used to be a normal person before reincarnated, and to used to be on top ever since she reincarnated. That's the first time she was very close to death and feeling intense pains. Not even the incident with the frogs could compare.

Well, on that note, Please enjoy~

===== Konosuba =====

Chapter 9: I bargained with a Goddess.

After that, fortunately, Aqua didn't make any more fuse as we walked back into the guild to meet up with the other. However, instead of eating there, I invite them all to the restaurant where Me and Darkness have our first date.

"Wow…." Megumin the Crimson Clan, and Kazuma looking around the place in awe. Even Aqua couldn't hide the glittering amazement and eagerness in her eyes.

Since we have more people than usual, the waitress move us into second floor, where a bigger table was placed at. The view was not that different from the first floor, but it does a bit more extravagant as we could look at outside from the veranda.

Kazuma is sitting across from me, sandwiched between Aqua and Megumin. Sandwiched between two beautiful woman, and one of them is a Goddess even, I smiled in amusement at Kazuma who from the look of it was noticing it as well. Darkness was sitting beside me.

"Please order anything you like, it will be my treat." I informed them with a smile. It would put a dent on my finances, but it can't be helped. I have to make sure they would be interested to joining up our party. Even if Aqua have trouble accepting it since I am now an undead, even she wouldn't be able to do anything if the other two insisted to join us.

Either way, I can't be stingy since my continuous livelihood was on the line here. If Aqua still insist on rejecting my offer and spread the truth of my identity, I will be forced to leave everything, even Darkness, to moving to another world.

I didn't want that.

"Look look Kazuma, they even have snow crimson crab! Let's order that!" But it seems I didn't have to worry, considering how excited Aqua was. I let them talk about what to order while pouring us a glass of wines for all of us.

It would be easier to persuade them when they drunk too. And being conscious or not, Aqua is still a Goddess. She wouldn't be able to break her words once she promised to join us.

"Alicia...this is..." Darkness fidgeting with nervous smile. I understand why Darkness acting like this, everyone in the room glaring at our direction. Well, the one who attend this place was all people in upper echelon after all, they mostly eating in silence and small talk.

However, our table is different. Aqua is talking loudly and excitedly without reserve, the same could be said about Megumin. Only Kazuma who have enough common sense to stop them and have them act more dignified.

"I'm sorry about these useless companion." Kazuma said with a smile, which predictably eliciting a shout of indignation from his either side.

"I'm still a Goddess you know! Of course I know how to act as a proper lady."

"Then act like one!" Ah. It seems Kazuma has reach his limit. I glanced at Darkness to see how she took all of this, but to my surprise, she actually have a soft, almost longing smile on her face.

I see… so that's how it is. My reason for having them joined us was just doubled.

"So, what will your order?"

"""Snow Crimson Crabs!""" The three said at the same time. While I admit that it was really taste good, I didn't expect for the food to be that famous. Smiled in amusement, I called the waiter to placing our order; Crimson Crabs for Aqua and companion, and medium rare wyvern meat for me and Darkness.

"So...let's start with introduction again." I begin, twirling the wine in my hand while smiling gently at them. "My name is Alicia Frey, a vampire hunter. This is Darkness, and her job is Crusader."

"Nice to meet you." Darkness nodded in greeting. Aqua scoffed at my introduction, and before I could stop her-

"So arrogant. Even though you yourself is-" I coughed loudly to cover Aqua words, before glared at her smug face.

...I want to punch her.

"You promised you wouldn't call me like that again, Aqua." I warned her. It is true she only agree with my threat because she is being influenced by my Domination skill, but promise is a promise. Aqua deflated a sigh before pouted.

"My name is Kazuma, and this is my companion." Kazuma suddenly cut in before the silent could stretch too long, as expected of a person with great observation skill, he gestured towards Megumin first.

"I'm the Arch-Wizard with the love of Explosion! The strongest Arch-Wizard who will someday destroy the Demon King with my Explosion- Megu- Aw! That's hurt, Kazuma!"

"What are you doing!? Don't stand up on your chair to shouting a chuunibyo words like that!" I smiled wryly at Megumin who placing one of her feet in the chair while posing before being scolded by Kazuma.

"My name is Aqua, the Goddess of Axis cult. It is pleasure to meet you." At her introduction, even Kazuma and Megumin stopped fighting to staring at Aqua. I myself is a bit surprised, but not too much.

Aqua was a Goddess, plain and simple. Despite her usual brashy attitudes when interacting with her companion, she should still have the knowledge of proper etiquette.

It was at this moment the waiter come with our order, breaking the sudden standoff between us and Aqua. After saying my thanks to the waiter, I'm about to focused on the food before me. However, Darkness cut us first.

"Um… About that being Goddess, what do you mean?" Ah, yes. Darkness asked with troubled face. Aqua is just about to open her mouth to answer, however, fortunately, Kazuma cut her first.

"It was just something she sprouting around. Don't worry about it." Aqua looks like she want to complain, but suddenly flinched and shouted in pain.

Darkness didn't seem to be convinced, but I decide to cut in before she delve too deep. There is a chance it would involve me after all.

"Anyway, can you please tell me about your job and skill?" I asked politely while cutting the meat slowly.

Hm? A bead of sweat falling from Kazuma's forehead, but Megumin proudly showing their adventurer cards to us.

"I'm an Arch-Wizard who loves explosion! The strongest Wizard with the strongest Explosion!" She proudly bragging. I skimmed a look at the card she presented.

It was true that her INT stats was really big, and she does have explosion skill on her card. Nodding in satisfaction, I give her card back before turning to the other two.

"Hm. I'm Arch-Priest, but I won't show my card to you." Aqua stubbornly said while eating her crab. I smiled wryly at her answer, but not particularly worry.

She is a Goddess, of course she will have abnormal stats.

"Then Kazuma?" I asked him. He looks a bit hesitant, so I'm a bit worry. In the end, she handed his card to me without saying anything.

...Huh?

This… What is this? His stats is low, really low. Since he is in the situation like me, I expected he too would have something absurd or amazing with him, but this…

No, now that I thought about it, he choose Aqua as his perk isn't he? If that's the case it is normal that he didn't have an absurd stats like mine?

Could it a clever tactic, or because he is feeling lonely in his past life? I couldn't tell, but it is true he have a high INT stats just like Megumin. I refrained from saying anything and giving his card back to embarrassed Kazuma.

"The truth is, the reason of why I invited you three into a dinner because I was thinking to merge our party together. What do you-"

""Yes!"" "No!"

A perfectly predictable answer. Kazuma and Megumin answered enthusiastically, but Aqua answered with a flat out rejection. I smiled wryly, watching them debating once again.

"You're really fine with this right, Darkness?" I turned to Darkness once again despite already knowing her answer. She nodded at my answer while smiling.

"Yes, I don't mind. Rather, this is good." She answered with slightly flustered face. I don't understand why she would look flustered, but probably it was from excitement to have more friend. Smiled, I press the rim of my glass to my lips. Now to settle the deal.

Inwardly strengthening my Charisma skill, I smiled at them.

"We even have a small home with us. It is nothing extravagant, but if you don't mind, you can stay with us."

Kazuma, Megumin, even Aqua froze. Most adventurers is sleeping in the stable, I only hear about it recently, and really surprised when I hear that. Adventurers was, after all, the bulk of the fighting forces of the city when a crisis come, for them to sleep in the stable was unthinkable.

However, according to Rin, it can't be helped since staying at the inn is too expensive for normal adventurers. Unlike us who could tackle high paying job, most adventurers is preferring to take a low risk quest like Frog exterminator or herbs collections.

Ah yes, now that it comes to this, might as well tell them one of our goal as adventurer.

I leaning forward slightly with a small smile on my face. "One of our goal is for the betterment of the treatment of the adventurer of this city. For now I could only afford buying a small house, but our goal was to buy a big house where all adventurers in the city could stay at for free."

Axel city was a small town of beginner. Those who become strong enough would immediately leaving the city, that's why the fighting force of the city was weak. According to Darkness, the lord of this city didn't care about the adventurers at all, that's the reason why the number of the adventurers in this city is small, and this is where we come.

By giving them a place for free to stay, they would feel indebted to the city. Not to mention, it would encourage more people to become adventurers, strengthening the city even further.

When I bring this up to Darkness, she looks very happy and excited about my suggestion, and wholeheartedly agree with my plan. It was for long term condition though, since a house isn't really cheap, but I confidence we could build one someday.

"Let me join!" Kazuma immediately said. As I predicted, he couldn't help himself after hearing my goal, A military officer was tight knit with their soldier, he must have some sort of companionship with the other adventurers and wanted to improve their situation if he could help it.

"Me too! Let me join too!" Megumin shouted while raising her staff excitedly. Well, she is the Arch-Wizard and the self proclaimed strongest wizard. When the plan realized, every adventurers would acknowledge and be grateful to her.

Aqua however, hesitated for a moment. It seems it is not that easy to persuade a Goddess. Fortunately, I know the one thing all deity would wanted, and even wage war to get that. "I'm sure all the adventurers of this city would worship their savior-"

"I'll join!" I hide my satisfied smirk behind my glass. So easy.

===== Konosuba =====

"You said it is going to be a small house..." Megumin muttered, her eyes wide with amazement. I'm not lying though, it is indeed a small house, I just didn't specify on what it compare to.

My house is a two story building with a small veranda for relaxing. On the second floor, it have two bedroom and one guestroom, so obviously from now on we would have to share. I already talked about this to Darkness, and she said she didn't mind. On the first floor was the usual Main room, kitchen, and bathroom. We also have a library in this floor that I insisted would be important, as I'm planning to learn more about this world laws.

All in all, it was indeed just a simple small house back then in my previous world, but it seems even this is already considered big for the people of this world.

"We only have two bedroom and one guestroom, so we have to share. Darkness and I will share one, Aqua and Megumin could share the other. Kazuma, you didn't mind to take the guest room right?"

"I didn't mind!" Kazuma immediately replied. I giggled at his enthusiasm, before stepping inside, beckoning the others to follow me.

"Then I will make some teas for everyone. You all can check your room first while waiting." Darkness said with a smile, before walking away to the kitchen.

Something I didn't expected, was how good Darkness was in cooking. Despite I used to prefer coffee rather than tea back in my previous life, Darkness tea was so good it quick to become one of my favorite drink when relaxing.

"Then I will show you to your room, this way." I gestured for them to the second floor. All the way Aqua can't stop grumbling about undead and living like human, but since she said it in a low voice, I ignore her.

"Kazuma Kazuma, this house is even bigger than my own house! This is amazing!" Megumin shouted out loud, her head can't stop looking left and right.

Well, even if she say so, it's not actually that amazing, really. I just got lucky when I accepting escort request from a pair of husband and wive who wanted to move out to the city because his wave no longer feel save with the vampire running around. It seems they have a small child, and didn't want anything to happen to her.

When I hear that, I asked what will happen to their house, and they admitted they are going to sell it to anyone who could buy it on short notice. Naturally, I buy it immediately with a cheap price.

Ever since then, this become my and Darkness home. It was small, but it was home, and it was mine, so I can be a bit more relaxed than when I'm in the Inn.

"This will be Aqua and Megumin room." I gestured to the inside of the room. It was a considerable sized room, with a queen sized bed in the center of the room, a wardrobe at the side, and a small table. At the far end of the room was a big windows, with a chair propped beside it if they want to relax in the morning.

"Kazuma Kazuma, I feel uneasy, I think this room is cursed." My smile twitched at Aqua who whispering loudly to Kazuma. Really this Goddess… If not because she knows my secret, I would let her suffer in the stable.

Kazuma seems to have similar idea, as he immediately grabbed Aqua and pulling her aside, he whispered intensely to the ungrateful Aqua. "What are you saying!? It would be bad if she kicked us out, you understand? I don't want to sleep in the cold stable anymore, So I will abandon you if you make trouble, you hear me?"

"Ehhh!? What are you saying! You can't abandon me! Beside it's your fault you bring me to this world, so Kazuma can't complain!"

"Look, I was angry at that time, and I realized it was my fault to drag you instead, but you haven't been useful at all. In fact, you're rather useless, so if I can trade you with a house, I definitely will."

I smiled wryly at the scene of the ruthless Kazuma and the crying Goddess.

"I call dibs on this bed!" Megumin suddenly shouted, jumping to the bed to claim it as her. Aqua stopped her fight with Kazuma, before letting out a shriek of protest and dashed towards the room to fight it out with Megumin.

...They understand the meaning of sharing a room right?

"This is your room, Kazuma." I said, showing a smaller room to him. The furniture and everything was roughly the same, albeit with smaller bed and no wardrobe. Though as I used to be a man, I know that we didn't really need wardrobe to keep our clothes.

"Thank you, you really save me." Kazuma said with a suave smile, but after watching how Kazuma act around the other girls, it just come out as creepy to be honest. Well whatever.

"Since we have a same circumstances, I want to try help you as much as I can, but I too will also need your help." Kazuma eyes immediately narrowed, as if expecting this and being wary. I smiled in response, as I thought, this man have a good head.

"If you want that Goddess, go ahead." And then he just said something incredible out of the blue.

I blinked once in surprise. Did this guy just selling his companion, or he is testing me?

No no, he is some kind of military officer or detectives, it must be the later. I really can't let my guard down around him.

"It's nothing like that." I waved my hand with a smile, while subtly checking the corridor to make sure no one is there. "Well, it connected to her. Come here."

I grabbed his hand before pulling him into the room. Pushing him gently to the center of the room, I close the door behind me before turned back to Kazuma.

"Kazuma." I begin, stepping closer to him. He took a deep breath, and I notice how his hands was shaking. "Kazuma..." I continue, placing my hand on his cheek. He let out a shiver, his breath quickened. "The truth is..."

"The truth is…?" He gulped. I slowly ghosting my finger across his cheek to his mouth.

"I'm a vampire."

"Eh-?" Before he could finish his word, my hand immediately cover his mouth to prevent him from screaming, and I bite his neck.

Ah, Blood~


	11. Chapter 11: I fought army of cabbages

"How do you learn skill?" Kazuma asking abruptly in the middle of our breakfast. I blinked over my cup of tea, and it seems everyone isn't faring much better too.

Last night, after I suck Kazuma blood's, I use Hypnotic gaze to erase his memories of it ever happened at all. I admit it was careless of me, for sucking his blood before I cast Vampire seduction on him, but I can't help it, the thirst for Bloods was actually stronger than even I anticipated.

Fortunately, I have the foresight to use Glamor to hide the bite mark from Kazuma's neck, because the first thing Aqua do was checking his neck in the morning. I admit it gives a comical scene to watch in the morning, but it would be nightmare if she find out.

"Fufufu." Megumin, who previously well behaved as soon as the breakfast begin, suddenly laughing creepily, before suddenly standing up while flapping her cape grandiosely. "It can't be helped, I will taught you the beauty of Explosion-"

"Rejected."

"Why!?" Megumin immediately cried at Kazuma blunt rejection.

Fortunately, a knocking sound coming from the front door before they could go at it. Placing my cup on the table, I stopped Darkness from getting up before getting up myself.

"Let me get that." Before walking away, leaving Darkness having to calm the commotions.

...The one who seize the opportunity is the winner.

Opening the door, I greeted with a short silver haired cool woman with the rogue get up, A dark blue sport bra covered by crop up green jacket, and a short jeans with a gold colored belt.

"Alicia, morning!" The silver haired woman let out her greeting as soon as I opened the door. Chris, Darkness childhood friend and who has become fast friend with me as well. She have a shabby job of a thief, but she was actually quiet popular because of her friendly and cheerful attitudes.

It's too bad that she reject my offer to live with us.

"Chris, come in." Smiled easily, I stepped aside, giving way for Chris before closing the door behind her. "We just have breakfast, care to join?"

"Darkness cooking? Obviously!" She declared with an energetic smile. I chuckle, though I can't really blame her. Darkness cooking was that good.

"Oh, speaking of which, sorry if it were a bit rowdy, we just-" My words died in my throat, jaw wide open seeing the spectacles in the dining room.

Aqua was crying messily while latching tightly on Kazuma waist who trying her best to push her away, while pushing Megumin face away too. Darkness who I entrusted this place to somehow breathing heavily with flushed face.

...Just what happened while I'm gone?

===== Konosuba =====

"Ahhahaha! I can't believe that commotion is caused by you wanting to learn a new skill." Chris laughed merrily while I nursing my drink. Honestly, I can't believe I almost getting killed by this cry baby of a Goddess.

"It is her fault! Our party would be much better if we have two healers-"

"Huwaa! No! You can't! Please don't take the only thing I have!" My eyes twitched in annoyance. Seriously pathethic.

"Then why don't you learn some skill of mine?" All of us immediately turned our attention to Chris. "You already have two berserker in Alicia and Darkness, a healer, and that girl must be a damage dealer mage, so why not learn some of the subtle rogue skill?"

That's... actually a good idea. I stroked my cup while pondering about Chris suggestion. Me and Darkness is unstoppable Melee, with Darkness impossible toughness and my vampiric strength. Aqua, as pathetic as she is, is still a Goddess of water, I have no doubt about her support skills, and Megumin is Arch-mage who ruled over the strongest spell, explosion. What we need now is someone who could have supporting roles like for scouting.

"Hm… Rogue skill sound like cool, but what do you want for exchange?" Kazuma asked suspiciously. That's a good question, even Chris cheered hearing that.

"That's a good wariness! But nope, since you are Darkness friend, I will teach you a skill for a glass of booze, how about it?"

"That's an ideal deal if I ever hear one." I commented, while giving a nod to Kazuma to take it. I doubt he will ever get anymore deal like this in the future. "Take it, Kazuma, her skill would be very useful for our party."

"Hm… I guess I will take it!" Kazuma said enthusiastically. I smiled in satisfaction at his determination. As I thought, he will be useful for our party despite his lower level.

"Then I guess I will look for our first job together." I getting up after placing my cup on the saucer on the table. "What about the rest of you?"

Darkness pondering the question, while Megumin and Aqua seemingly already have their answer. "We're coming!"

"I will go with Chris and Kazuma later." Darkness answered instead. I shrugged, more or less already guessing her answer. Chris is her childhood friends after all, of course she want to stay with her.

Nodding, I take my coat off the hanger and put it on. It's been a while since I wear my default clothes, it kind of feel nice. "Then let's go, you two."

===== Konosuba =====

I smiled wryly at the commotion Aqua caused inside the guild bar.

"Come on Lady, do that trick one more time!"

"Alright, just for you, I will show you the miracle of Axis cult. Water Beauty!" Before waters flowing out from Aqua hands, and somehow creating a rainbow above her. I honestly impressed.

It seems Aqua is affected by Kazuma who wanted a new skill, she immediately opening up her skill list and begin picking up the skills recklessly. I'm not really worried since she must know her role as a healer and supporter, so she must at least choose useful skills, and since she is a Goddess, I understand she might have left over skill points, and choose an entertaining and flashy skills to gain followers.

"Everyone become really lively." Luna said beside me with a troubled face. I smiled back at her while placing the Quest Paper on the counter.

"Don't worry, we are going to take her away from you soon." I said with a reassuring smile. Luna take the Quest paper, yet she still have those troubled expression. I quirked my eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, you see… Can you put off the quest request for a bit?"

That's unusual, for a guild, their reputation is depended on how much quest they took and how much is their success rate completing those quest. From what I hear, the Guild in this city reputation is spiked randomly, which I guessing was because of the cheat resurrected people from Japan.

Me doing all this quest is actually doing a favor for them, that's why it is strange for Luna to asked me stopping clearing those quest.

"Well, I'm not really in a rush, and this is more of a running test to see the strange of my new party member… but why?" Luna raising her eyebrows at my words, before turned to the paper in her hand, and then to Aqua and Megumin who performing and laughing merrily in the background. She smiled wryly.

"I don't think hunting a Basilisk is a good way for running a test, Alicia." She said wryly.

Well, it's not like I don't understand Luna worries, but I myself isn't really worried. Kazuma observation skill, Aqua healing ability, and the sheer fire power of Megumin would certainly boosting my and Darkness already considerable strength.

"Anyway, it's because of an Emergency Quest.

Special Emergency Quest, is a quest that appeared only for a short period of time, and need to be finished within that time limits. Usually Emergency Quest will involve every adventurers in the Guild, and they actually obliged to join the quest." Luna explained, before continuing.

"I just heard that the times for the Cabbages farming is coming, and they are currently coming to this city. Therefore, every adventurer who is currently in this city is asked to join us stopping and caught the Cabbages before they trample the city and rotten somewhere far away."

….What? "Cabbages?" I parroted stupidly. Luna nodding without any indication of all of this is nothing but a prank.

"Yes, that's why we would like the cooperation of your party to join this year Cabbage Hunt, Alicia."

…Cabbages. The guild would ask me, no, rather, the guild would ask the whole adventurers in this city, including me, the Vampire Hunter, and most likely also Mitsurugi, the wielder of legendary sword Grams, to hunt for Cabbages.

Why would she need that much of a force just to hunt cabbages!? What's wrong with leaving those jobs to the farmers!? It's not like I looking down on farmers, in fact, I respect them, but that didn't mean I would do their jobs for them.

Not to mention, what does she even mean by saying that we have to stop cabbages from trampling the city? Just how strong is this cabbages despite only being vegetables. Isn't that too arrogant of them?

Inrespecting of my inner dilemma, Luna lowered her head slightly at me. "Please consider it, Alicia."

...You know what? Screw it. If she need the strength of a vampire dragon to fight cabbages, then she will get a vampire dragon to subjugated those arrogant vegetables. "Alright, We're in." The smile Luna give me is certainly worth the bother and boredom I will have to deal with.

Our conversation being cut short as the sound of crying reaching us. I immediately turned to the door, where three very familiar figures just stepped into the building. Kazuma, Darkness… and crying Chris…

"What happened?" I immediately walking to them, Irritation bubbling inside of me. If someone hurt Chris, I swear, they are going to regret being born.

"A-ah, this..."

"AH, it is just that Chris panties is being removed by Kazuma and lost all of her money to him, that's why she is crying."

…What?

"Wait a minute! What did you just blurted out!?" What..what did Darkness just said about Kazuma removing Chris panties?

"Uu… I begged him to give it back, but he said that giving his pouch back isn't enough. So I told him I will give anything, but he said I should decide its price on my own, and if it didn't suffice he would worship it and turn it into his family heirloom." Chris sobbed the disturbing news to us. It was so bizzare, and so..so wrong, that even me who is a vampire, could only staring at Kazuma in a mix of disbelieve and disgust.

"Kazuma, you..." I growled. My first instinct was to plummet Kazuma and taught him a lesson to never, ever, lay a hand on my friend. But on another hand, it was so bizzare that I'm still not sure that it was what happened at all.

"Anyway, did you get to learn those skill?" Megumin cut the tension carelessly- no, I realize that she must try to save Kazuma from the cold gazes everyone in the guild sent him.

Honestly, how lucky he is to have such a loyal companion after hearing what he has done. Then again, from now on he is going to be my companion too.

...I need to keep an eye to him.

"Ah, yes! Watch this!" Kazuma immediately rebounded to his excited self, eager to show of her new found skill. If I remember correctly, Chris taught him of her low level thief skill, so most likely lurk or something. It was a good skill, especially for scou- "Steal!"

Light flooded the room, before it dimmed down. Everyone keep quiet, as we all stared at Kazuma clenched fist. For a moment I thought the spell has failed, considering that he seemingly have nothing in his hands, but his intrigued face say otherwise.

"Hm? What is this?" Kazuma slowly spreading the fabric in his hand, revealing it to be a black pan..ties….

…..Yes, Very close eyes on him.

A loud blaring sound stopping the commotion almost immediately, as we all looking up in wonderment. I myself never experiencing this in all of my time in this city, but the sound is similar to sirine when a disaster struck, I have no doubt it have similar function.

"Attention to all adventures! I repeat, attention to all adventurers!" Luna voice resounded from the speaker placed at the corner of the room. Mildly I wondering why there is such an advance technology in this world as speaker is even exist in this world, but the greater part of me is strangely eager with anticipation.

Demon lord attack? Dragon's attack? A besiege?!

"The time for the Cabbage's Harvest has come!" ….Huh?

===== Konosuba =====

In hindsight, I should have expected this. Luna has told me about Cabbages and emergency missions, but in my defense, I honestly thought that Luna is joking when she told me about it. After all, why would she have to send an city worth of adventurers just to harvest cabbages? It was beyond stupid in my opinion.

Watching that the storms that is hundreds, if not thousands of flying cabbages storming towards us, I kinda understand why she need as much adventurers as she could to stop the tide. Kinda, because I still reeling at the idea of hunting, and cabbages, being put into same sentences.

"Alright everyone! Today's harvest is in better quality than usual, so each cabbages would be valued as 10000 Eris!" Luna explained with a wide cheerful smile. Everyone roared in excitement after hearing that they could get ten thousand eris just by caught one of the cabbages, and they're definitely going to caught more than one at that.

Well, I would lie if I say I didn't excited at the prospect of more money. I didn't have monetary problem, but more money is always a good thing.

"Please put your cabbages into this cages. Don't worry, the staff would record who put the cabbages inside and will be paid accordingly."

The cabbages is almost on us, we all could see it by now. The good things was that their arrival summoning a great amount of dusts and winds, they block the sunlight to reaching us.

It still going to be sting a bit, but generally it wouldn't interfere with my performance.

"Happy harvest everyone!" Luna declared, and everyone cheered while raising their weapons high to the sky. Arrows fly from the groups of adventurers towards the flying Cabbages, and I get to saw how agile those cabbages are by dodging most of the arrows. Only a handful being pierced by the arrows and fall to the ground.

I raise my hand towards the groups of cabbages towards me. Since they have a face and got 'killed' when being pierced by the arrow, that would mean they are alive and have a will. If that is so, then maybe…

I let loose of my Domination skill. A black mist covering my form, as my eyes shone slightly in Crimson eyes. One, three, a group of cabbages that get the brunt of my skill all falling towards the earth. All trembled as their little cute eyes closed tightly. Giggling, I slowly picking them one by one and throw it towards several basket the guild prepared for us, before bringing all of them into the cage as one.

It was times like this that I really glad that I choose a vampire race. Normal person would have to go back to pick the rest several times, but I could just hefted all fours of the basket at once towards the cage.

"T-This much already!?" Luna expressed her surprise, the pen in her hands froze on the paper she held. I send a playful wink at her while throwing all of those cabbages into the cages.

"Yup! My skill is very suited for this… 'hunt'" I grimaced a bit at the word, still found it very unsuitable for something as simple as caught a flying cabbages in the air.

Luna glanced at the shivering cabbages in the cage with raised eyebrows, before nodding her head and smiled a little. "Your skill is very rare, that's why not many is known about it. Can you tell me about it?" She asked politely, though I notice her hands never stop moving. I nodded immediately.

Of course, by wasting my time here talking with Luna would mean less Cabbages to catch, and thus less money. But honestly public relation is more important for me than money.

After all, when my secret being found out, those relations is what will be the defining factors that decides my continuous fate. And it will happen; I'm not naive enough to say that my secret will never be revealed. There is no secret that will remains secret forever.

Beside that, I also like Luna, and love talking to her. Beside her beauty, she is a smart woman who have no trouble doing some underhanded tactics to get what she wants, and have a good sense of humors as well. It was fun talking to her.

"What I use is called Domination, a skill that is only open after you maxing your Intimidation skill." I explained while standing up and dusting my hands. By my estimation, that should be around 30 or so, so at least I would have around 300000 Eris already. "Unlike intimidation, however, it put physical pressure on top of mental one, and have a high chance to petrify enemy.

Luna gasped, her eyes light with understanding. Afterall, petrification skill is very useful in a party hunt. Depending on the skill, you would be able to stop a powerful monster, even just for a moment, to have the mage in your rank to decimate them.

"So you petrify them for the easy picking." Luna summarized, which I nodded my head with a grin.

"Yup-" However, our conversation cut off by the loud scream and commotion everyone caused. I turned around, to see everyone else followed me to stare at the front line, where Darkness spreading her arms wide, clothes and armor tore from the heavy impact the cabbages caused, but unable to move because of the two shivering man behind her. Her face is also red and panting, most likely from the exertion and the impact.

I cursed under my breath. Just how useless those guys are, to be ebaten by cabbages of all things and have to force my Darkness to protect them. "Sorry, Luna. I have to help Darkness." I give Luna an apologetic glances, which she replied by helpless smile and a nod. I just about to move when I realizes something.

The guys… They staring at Darkness. They staring at Darkness with lust in their eyes despite she have to get hurt to protect them.

Rage bubbling inside me, and I could barely hold the growl that threatening to come out. Whatever, I just have to bail Darkness and get the hell out of here. I have to calm down ad push down the rage…

A loud cry startled me. I look up, to see it was Darkness, head thrown back as a pained cry come out of her mouth.

...That is become the last line that snap me.

===== Konosuba =====

The adventurers of Axis city feel equal lust and awe at the female Crusader that has protecting them with their body. Darkness, everyone knows her name, a Crusader who isn't really good with her sword, but have a very robust body, and currently she is protecting everyone by blocking the Cabbages advance and their injured comrades.

They were so captivated by the Crusader, that they failed to perceive the hails that passing them and jumped above Darkness to land in front of her. All they could see was a streak of black line until it formed into the figure of the Vampire Hunter.

At first everyone is at ease, thinking that she is going to help the crusader, but that was until she caught the glint on her eyes, the crimson that alight with fury, it remind them of the vam-.

And then she shout, no roared.

It was hard to explain the sensation. It should have been impossible for human to be able to roared like this, and yet she did. A powerful, terrible roar that flooded all of their sensation. Blocking their ears with their hands was useless, as they could feel the roar vertebrates directly into their bones.

The earth shaking beneath them, and the space itself quaking around them. The cabbages that is closes to her simply shred to pieces in an instant, and those whose farther was thrown back into the earth hard enough to throw dusts and chunk of earth into the air. In fact, a spider web like craters formed before the vampire hunters, spreading far and wide forwards.

And then she stopped, and only then they realizes they all have fallen on their legs, unable to stand the power of the roar. All they could do was blinking their eyes, wondering what just happened.

===== Konosuba =====

Under normal circumstances, the bar would be filled with laugh and drink every time they finished emergency quest. After all, it would mean that they all just strikes a lot of money to waste it on their drinks and good food.

This time, however, the bar is almost empty, with only my party, some stubborn adventurers, and the staff inside. In fact, I'm currently sitting in front of a very displeased and irate head staff.

"I can't believe you would use a powerful Siren Song where there is a lot people gathered like that." Oh, yes, that's what they all decided what my roar is, a powerful Bard skill called Siren song since the similarity they caused. A loud shout, and also a petrification.

My Thu'um actually isn't a Siren song. In fact, they shouldn't caused any petrification. But from what everyone say, their bones turn into jelly and shaking from when my Thu'um reverberates deep on their bones.

I was lucky they consider it an effect of petrification, and even more lucky that Aqua skill heal cracking bones as well as petrification. As expected of a Goddess, I guess.

"I'm sorry." And I really did. I didn't know what comes to me, but when I hear Darkness pained cry, I just see red. Something bubbling inside me that begging, no, demanded to be let loose, and I did. I let all of those sensation out in a form of a Thu'um, ripping those that hurt Darkness apart and crippling the rest for easy picking.

I certainly didn't mean to cripple the adventurers as well.

Luna let out an exasperated sigh, but I notice a resignation in her eyes. "Please be more careful in the future, Alicia." Luna pleaded with begging eyes. "You have powerful power, but if you didn't control it..." It will cause more harm than help, went unsaid. I immediately reassuring her with a nod and apologetic smile.

"I will, Luna. I'm sorry for this." I apologized. She is right, Thu'um is a powerful power, though it surprises me how powerful it actually is now the limiter of the game balance is released. I didn't even use any of Dovahzuul, I just let loose the tight bubbling anger and desperation inside me to.. to….

To unleash my Thu'um. Now that I thought about it, it was always when I was desperate that my Thu'um come to life without I control it. That time when I burn the frogs or destroying the forest, both times is when I was really desperate that they come to me.

The time with Dust is the same. The desperation was welling on me when I saw the Rookie Killer is about to punch Dust, but unlike the previous one, it have a purpose. I was tight on Time, thus the Thu'um that come to me is one that will give me more time, Tiid.

...Could it be that? Could it be emotions and tight spot is the key to unlock my Thu'um?

"Please do. We're lucky this time that Megumin could use her explosion to wipe the coming horde of monters in one shot, or else your party will be stuck fighting them alone." Luna words cut through my contemplation.

I glanced at Megumin, who grinned proudly and happily as she told the others about how explosion is the greatest thing and that she show everyone how powerful she is, though I notice she keep glancing at me who is currently being scolded. I send a nod and a smile at her before turned back to Luna.

For some reason, my party beside Kazuma is the only one that comes out of the effect of my Thu'um relatively unscathed. When I asked them, Megumin said that her magic is too powerful for my skill to petrify her, which I guess means her magic flow have granted her passive enchantment to resist others magic on her or to strengthen her bones. For Darkness, She said that her toughness is the only good think about her.

Which I disagree almost heatedly. There is a lot of great things about her, and I make sure that she knows about it. In the end, Darkness has left as embarrassed puddle as I shout about her good things in front of everyone, and promise to never say something like that again.

I didn't even question Aqua. She is Goddess, her power is most likely is more powerful than me. And Kazuma..well…

He have a great mind, and it shown, but I think he have to train his body more.

"I must have made your friends waiting." Luna said with a nod. I nodded back with a smile, and apologize one last time, before I walk back to where everyone is waiting.


End file.
